


Mallory's Cage

by jimothyjones96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, F/F, Foreskin Play, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Incest, Mommy-Dom, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Orgasm Denial, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Scents & Smells, Smut, Teasing, Uncircumcised Penis, dickgirl, futa without pussy, ruined orgasm, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimothyjones96/pseuds/jimothyjones96
Summary: A young and naive dickgirl is kept in chastity by her domineering mother. An unexpected encounter with another dickgirl will change her life.(the dickgirls have balls, but no pussy)If you are interested, here are character portraits I made using Artbreeder: https://imgur.com/a/eRoZfmh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1: Intro, Part A

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and shared on FutanariPalace in 2017. I wanted to see more stories with plausibly sized girl-dick, as well as futa being dominated, rather than dominating. This story will most likely remain forever incomplete (partly because the scenario started to bore me, and partly because it's gotten a lot harder for me to write over the years). Anyway, out of the blue, a fan of the story asked if I would be interested in sharing it on more platforms, and I was. I've edited it up a little and reworded some lines, but I made no major changes. I hope you can ignore any cringy dialogue or weird prose. My hope now is that the story will reach more people, and that, despite it being incomplete, they will enjoy it. Thanks

Mallory turned over again. She was in her bed fidgeting anxiously, and after almost an hour she wasn't even close to falling asleep. Her mother had gone out for the night and wouldn't be back until very late, but she had told Mallory to be in bed and asleep by 10. But _it_ was happening again. The tightness and come back again. The thing between her legs had become stiff and tense.

It had first started with puberty. Mallory didn't know why, but sometimes when she'd see a pretty lady, or hear something that felt sweet in her ears, her thing would start to pulse and throb. It hurt a little, like she was flexing a muscle really hard. Her mother had said to just ignore it, and it would get soft again, and for a while, it had worked. However, in the last couple of years, it had been getting harder and harder to ignore. Over the last few months, even the large orbs in her sac had started aching. Tonight, it seemed like the stiffness wasn't going to go away at all.

Her mother had always said, that when it was hard and achy like it was now, she mustn't ever, _ever_ , _**ever**_ touch it. Her mother had said it was because the thing Mallory had was a gross thing called a penis, and if you touched it when it was stiff, she might humiliate herself by making a horrible mess. She should only touch it, or the bulging sac of flesh beneath it, to keep herself clean. Her mother said that, even though touching it was gross, it had to be cleaned often, because the one thing more disgusting than a clean penis was a dirty one, and that when Mallory was born her mother even had an _extra_ gross piece of it removed to make cleaning easier.

Her mother had said that Mallory was a very unlucky girl because even though the rest of her (her face, breasts, hips, and butt) were so cute, it wouldn't matter to anyone. Since, instead of the perfect, pretty, girl-slit, that _real_ women like her mother had, Mallory had these bulging, sagging, floppy, bits hanging from her crotch instead. Her mother never knew why she had been born with this grotesque mixture of body parts, so, neither did Mallory.

Whenever her penis was hard like this, it would press against her soft panties or, as she rolled around in bed, squish and grind against the mattress. Mallory always enjoyed that because, even though it ached _really_ bad, she would feel a pleasant rushing sensation inside her thing. She didn't want to get in trouble, but tonight her mother was out. If she could somehow stop the aching, without embarrassing herself, and get to sleep before her mother got home and came to check on her, what was there to worry about?

Her mother had also said, that, even if Mallory waited, it _really_ wouldn't go down; to tell her, and she would think of what to do. Unfortunately, her mother would be out for a few more hours, and Mallory was pretty sure she couldn't call. That meant, to Mallory, exploring the sensitive, achy shaft between her legs was beginning to seem like the only option.

Mallory clicked on the light and sat up on the edge of the bed, her dark hair ruffled a bit from her failed attempts at sleep. She sat for a moment before pulling up the baggy shirt that was hiding the bloated bulge in her panties. She examined herself; her panties looked absolutely stuffed; her penis straining to stand up, the doughy sac and balls beneath it, tightly squished into any remaining empty space. The disturbingly large mass of flesh created a roundish bulge that ballooned outward in a grotesque, bulbous wad; all held snugly in place at her crotch.

She stood up and slipped off her panties, feeling the soft fabric gently peel away from the sac. Wow. They were _really_ warm. It wasn't until she felt the air on her shaft and sac that she could tell how much heat was coming off them. Her penis jutted up and out about seven inches, pulsing in time with her nervous heartbeat. The balls in her sac hung hot and heavy against her soft thighs.

She sat down again and hunched over a little, legs apart to look a little closer. She had intentionally never given her thing this much attention, for fear of falling into the temptation her mother had warned about. Now she was (nervously) throwing caution to the wind, in hopes of discovering just what exactly those warnings entailed.

Mallory glanced at the door, listening, just making sure she was safe before she looked back down at the throbbing penis staring up at her. She hesitantly poked the tip and shuddered as a little tickle of pleasure rushed through her, rippling from her touch. She looked closer, there was something on her tip; a drop of fluid. Shit, had she started peeing? She touched the droplet with her fingertip. It wasn't pee, it was sticky. Was it... Snot? No. No, this was clear, and a little white. Of course, snot wouldn't have made sense anyway...

Gently, Mallory grabbed the rigid penis sticking out from between her legs, and squeezed. Oh wow. The same rush of pleasure as when she pushed into the mattress flooded through her, but this... She squeezed again, and another rush of pleasure. She squeezed and released over and over, it felt really good, like a massage, but, sweeter somehow. This wasn't so bad yet.

After a couple minutes of gently squeezing herself, the pleasure had plateaued. Mallory was breathing heavily, and she saw more clear fluid had appeared at her tip. Enough, in fact, to start dripping down onto her hand. Okay, that was _a little_ gross, but it wasn't gross _gross_ , it was just... Penis juice. She was even harder than before now, but she wanted to keep feeling good. Mallory grabbed her penis again, but this time, her hand slipped, just a bit, against the sticky fluid seeping out of her, and her hand squeezed upward.

"Nnnaaa," Mallory's sudden out loud groan broke the trance she had been in, and she quickly brought a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. If squeezing her shaft had been twice as good as pressing into her bed, then this was ten times as good! Her eyes still a little wide, she started to squeeze upwards a bit harder, every time she pulled, another pulse of pleasure rushed from her penis all the way through her. She breathed hard and heavily, in time with her stroking, occasionally letting out a little a moan.

She sat there for a little bit, weakly rubbing her shaft up and down as her penis leaked more and more and more. It felt so good, and she was aching more than ever, but massaging the pain away like this felt like the perfect answer. After a few minutes, Mallory began to feel, _odd_. The pleasure continued to radiate from her shaft, but now it felt like it was _inside_ her too. It was like the sensation was growing from _behind_ her shaft and balls. She felt... Desperate. She couldn't understand why it was so hard to focus. She needed to keep going, she needed to... Something.

Mallory was leaking a lot now, the sensation inside and behind her penis slowly grew into one of pressure, vaguely reminiscent of needing to pee. Remembering her mother's words, a thought crossed her mind that something _more_ was going to come out of her. She stopped, fearful of making a real mess in her bed, and pathetically pulled away from the slippery erection between her legs. It was throbbing, veins standing out along its length, and her sac looked like it had been cinched up, her balls now pulled tight against her body.

Mallory got off the bed and moved into the bathroom, habitually kicking the door shut behind her. She then slipped her shirt off and set it on the counter before grabbing some lotion of the counter and sitting down on the toilet like she would to pee. She was getting a little giddy as she lubed up her hand to start stroking again, when she realized; if, like her mother had said, something did come out of her, when her penis was hard like this, it wouldn't go down into the toilet like when she peed, but would just spray everywhere else.

She stood to face the toilet for a moment, and not coming up with a better way to aim her stiff penis into the bowl while still sitting, at least somewhat comfortably, flipped up the seat and just, sat down on the toilet backwards, facing the tank.

She was now seated, in a somewhat embarrassing position; straddling the toilet bowl with the seat up, arching her back so that her hips (and her penis) angled downward. Now, if anything came out, she was stroking herself down into the bowl. Though in this position, with her hips at this angle and her legs parted, her naked butt was pushed out behind her in a rather shameful display that left her feeling even more exposed.

Mallory grabbed her penis again and slicked the lotion over it. _This was it_. It felt _so_ amazing. Right now, she didn't care what came out. In fact, she wanted, no, _needed_ to let out whatever was building up inside her. This new and unique desperation totally driving her clouded thoughts. She stroked herself intently now, the slickness of the lotion letting her slip up and down over her skin, giving her the dual pleasure of pressure on the inside her shaft and of something gliding against her sensitive skin.

She was incredibly hard now, the stiffness seeming to reach all the way past her sac and balls, to the place inside her where the pressure was growing. The veins on her length pulsed, she couldn't even squeeze it anymore she was so hard. Whatever was going to happen was happening soon. The sticky fluid was spilling out, slicking her hand even more. Fuck, she was practically bucking against her hand!

Knock-Knock!

“Mallory, I'm home. Things ended sooner than I expected. Your light was on.”

No. “MOM?!” Her mother had gotten home way, _way_ too early! And, Mallory hadn't locked the door. She hadn't needed to when her mother wasn't even supposed to be home.

“Mallory... What's that sound?” There was sternness was in her voice.

"N-Nothing," Mallory stuttered out and started to pump even harder. She hadn't even noticed till now the loud, *shlicking* noise her stroking made. She was right at the edge, she just needed a little more. "I'm j-just... Washing my h-hands."

“Mallory, I'm coming in.” Wait! Just a little more!

"No! I-It's fine!" Whatever was going to happen was starting, the pressure rising up with her strokes. Something was _definitely_ going to coming out.

The door swung open, Mallory's mother seemingly popping into existence from nowhere, her black hair still done up from her night out, her heels clacking sharply on the tile, her tall, athletic frame striking an imposing image in the doorway, and a piercing gaze behind her sharp glasses.

“Mallory!”

Like a child reaching for a cookie jar, Mallory jumped up from embarrassing seat on the toilet, hand whipping away from her twitching penis, "Mom, i-it's nothing!" To Mallory's surprise, however, the sensation that was rising with her strokes didn't stop when she did. She felt like she was going to pee, or maybe just pop.

“Mallory, I've told you a thousand times _never_ touch your _dick_!”

"M-Mom! S-s-something's c-co— Hhhnnngggaaa!" Mallory grunted, her hands still 'innocently' at her shoulders, her knees shook, her butt clenched, as her penis —her dick?— was bobbing up and down like a boat in a storm, the sensation climbing, the pressure behind it rising upwards! Suddenly, heat rushed up Mallory's shaft; hot, white liquid pouring out onto the floor.

“Mom I-I'm peeing milk!? Wha—Aaaaahh!” Mallory cried out as thick, fluid surged out of her dick's yawning tip, some running backwards down her length to drip off her tight sac, most just spilling straight down to fill the growing puddle at her feet.

Mallory stood there, shaking as everything from her balls to her anus clenched again and again until finally, the creamy spillage started to slow as the pressure inside her young body was drained. Everything around Mallory was hazy, pleasure was spilling out of her as her penis tensed. More and more milky goo pooled on the floor, and yet, even as the pressure dwindled, she still felt a faint sense of desperation. Like, despite all the fluid she'd just let out, she hadn't really finished. Like her pleasure hadn't quite peaked. Mallory wondered if she should have kept stroking, despite her mother's interruption. Would it have felt even better? If it had, could she have even handled it? This had already been really intense. Maybe? Her balls didn't hurt anymore. Maybe Not? Shit...

Whatever she'd just done had felt really good, and the ache in her shaft was already fading as it quickly it softened. Her feet were wet, and a little sticky. Mallory was suddenly very tired, she realized only as they weakened, that every muscle in her body had tensed up. Her hands, at last, fell to her sides as she slid downwards, coming to rest on her knees with her now floppy cock and, once again, sagging sac, squished against the cool tile. As the haze cleared she saw her mother staring down at her, upper lip curled, a look of disdain and disgust on her face.

"Well Mallory, I hope you're happy. I told you not to touch _that thing_ for this exact reason, and now... Ugh, you're just like a dog that pissed on the rug."

“I'm sorry, it j-just felt good.” Mallory slurred desperately, her mother's biting tone cutting through the remaining haze.

"Save it. I won't let this happen again. I've been able to trust you up till now, but I should have known better. The doctors told me a long time ago that your self-control would slip eventually."

Mallory hung her head and looked at the huge puddle of milky gunk she'd just spilled on the floor. It really was disgusting. She felt like she'd lost control of her bowls, right on the floor, while her mother watched, and Mallory had _enjoyed_ it.

“I'm sorry mom, it-it just- my things hurt a lot, and you were gone, and I didn't know what to do, and I was just curious and then I couldn't stop or think straight, and then it... It just came out!”

Her mother, arms crossed, sighed deeply, then spoke, her voice softening from harsh to stern, "I know it hurts sometimes babygirl. And... Really, this is my fault. I knew you'd get here eventually, but I just waited and pretended like nothing would happen because I couldn't bring myself to face your problem head-on. I never bothered training you to control that thing you have, so of course, the temptation to play with it would, sooner or later, become impossible to resist, no matter how gross." Mallory's mother stepped around the puddle and knelt next to her. "But, like I said; part of me knew. So even though I didn't help you prepare like I should have, I prepared myself," she cooed. "Get up, then clean up yourself and this mess. When you're done, come to my room, I've got something for you."

Her mother started to leave, but before she slipped away, she turned and added, “And, Mallory? Don't get dressed just yet.”


	2. Chapter 1: Intro, Part B

Mallory did as she was told, cleaning up all of the gunk she'd let out on the floor, before moving to her mother's room. Upon entering, she saw her mother, having changed into her nightgown, sitting on the edge of her bed holding a small box. She didn't seem particularly angry, but she did seem a little... Eager? Mallory stopped, warily, about midway between the door and the bed.

“Mom, am I in trouble?”

"Yes, a little bit sweetie, but I am too, so we're both going to share the responsibility. Come over here, I want to talk to you."

Mallory approached bashfully, she was still naked, as her mother had instructed, and, though she tried to cover them with her hands, she could feel her floppy bits bouncing gently against her thighs. “Sit here and lay back,” her mother gestured beside her. Mallory did so, laying on the bed with her legs together, and arms protectively against her chest, looking back at her mother timidly.

Her mother turned and asked, “Mallory, do you want me to help control the thing between your legs?”

Mallory paused... “Yes.”

“Then spread your legs for me. Show me your thing.”

Mallory blushed and looked away, but did as her mother said, opening her legs to let her dangling sac and floppy penis spill onto the bed. She felt her mother's hand on her knee, then her thigh and then — “Eep!” Mallory squeaked and looked down when she felt her mother's hand on her penis and sac. “Mom? What...?”

“Don't worry sweetie. Just lay still.” Mallory saw her mother pick up the box and open it. She removed several metallic objects before returning to Mallory's flaccid shaft. "What I have for you is a _chastity cage_. It's a special device that's put on a penis to keep it under control."

Mallory watched as her mother gripped her balls and shaft and gently tugged them through a small ring. Once through she snugged the ring against Mallory's crotch and took hold of her shaft. The cool metal and her mother's fingertips touching her, still sensitive, sac and penis, were beginning to affect Mallory. Blushing harder she tried to get her mother's attention. “Mom... When you... Touch it...” she breathed faintly.

“I know sweetie,” she said softly. “Try not to get hard just yet, I'm almost done.” She then quickly slipped Mallory's just flaccid penis into the metal object in her hand and attached it to the ring around her base. Mallory heard the clink of metal against metal, and then a sharp little 'click'.

"Okay, all done, sit up and see." Her mother helped Mallory to the edge of the bed where, for the second time that night, she looked down to examine her penis. It really was a cage, simple as that; the ring around her balls and penis connected to a tubular metal frame that enclosed her flaccid shaft, held in place by a tiny padlock. Her penis didn't quite fill up the whole tube, but after being fiddled with by her mother's soft hands; it was growing fast.

Abruptly, the tiny space was filled; her dick strained against the little bars, puffing out desperately between the rings containing it, but the cage kept it small (as small as it could get anyway) and tight between her legs. Mallory winced a little, “Mom, it's starting to hurt a little,” the pressure on her penis was becoming intense as it tried to become erect.

“I know, and it may hurt a little at first, but it's like getting braces; after you get used to it, it'll stop hurting. In fact, after a while, this thing,”— she gestured at Mallory's, now bright red, penis —“won't even get hard.”

"What?" Mallory felt... Stunned. That was good right? But, in the bathroom earlier... "What about... Touching it?" Mallory asked, trying not to sound like she was overly attached to the idea.

"You can't sweetie. It's a very filthy thing to do. I know you can't hold back anymore, and that's okay, but that's also why it's locked up. So, even when you're tempted, you won't have any more accidents like tonight."

"But what about when it hurts? What about the milk? Don't I need to let it out?" Mallory was beginning to get scared, what if her balls ached too much? Would they fill up? Would they pop? Would _she_ pop?

“Don't worry,” her mother interrupted her runaway thoughts. “They told me a long time ago that one day you'd absolutely _need_ to keep those balls of yours drained, and Mommy can help you. In fact, I can help keep your nasty girl-balls empty, without either of us ever having to touch it.”

“How?” Mallory whimpered, her dick still hurt and she wasn't sure about... This.

"Well, first things first," her mother started, "you should know what the parts we each have are really called, not just their anatomical names," She stood up and slipped off her nightgown. She was completely naked, her large, beautiful breasts and toned figure, highlighted by the bedside lamp.

“Mom? Ow!” Mallory winced again, feeling like her cage was clamping down on her. She looked away, still blushing from how her mother's beautiful body made her feel.

"Look at me, sweetie." Mallory did so and felt like her dick might get crushed in its cage. Her gorgeous, raven-haired mother was standing, legs just apart, one hand supporting her bust, with the other spreading open her lower lips. Mallory could see the faint gleam of moisture between the folds. Her mother smirked a little, seeing Mallory get all doe-eyed looking up at her, her desperate dick straining even more at the sight of her own mother's naked body and wet slit.

"I've told you what you have is called a 'penis', but, like I did earlier by accident, it's usually just called a dick or a cock. You have a girl-cock. Mommy has a 'pussy', that's what _normal_ woman have.” Mallory winced a little, she knew, because of her gross parts, she'd never be as beautiful as her mom.

Her mother continued, “A pussy is pretty and beautiful and better than a dick for lot's of reasons, but above all, it doesn't squirt that disgusting goo everywhere. That stuff is called cum, and those balls of yours are constantly making more of it. That's why your sac is so bloated and full, and that's why, when you haven't let out any cum in a long time, they hurt.”

Her mother relaxed her pose, letting her fingers slip from her pussy, to hang over her crotch, just barely hiding the pussy she had just been displaying. Despite the pain in her penis, Mallory was, ashamedly, disappointed.

“Now, even though you don't have a _real_ pussy, girls like you, that are born with cocks instead, have their own... _imitation_ pussy. Tell me, when you were playing with your self in the bathroom” —still embarrassed, Mallory cringed— “as you were getting close to draining yourself, did you feel something inside you? A welling up of pressure? A sensation, _behind_ your cock?”

“Y-Yeah,” Mallory muttered awkwardly.

“Louder. I can't hear you,” her naked mother leaned in close. Mallory, who was herself still naked, couldn't have gotten redder, “Y-YES.”

“Good girl. I can make you feel good from _that_ place. I can make you let all that disgusting cum by playing with your fake-pussy. Freaky girls like you, with fat, nasty, dicks, have a little button inside them, and when you play it, it will push all your cum out.” She leaned closer still, “and do you know where a nasty, freaky, dickgirl's wannabe-pussy is? Where your little _cum-button_ is Mallory?” She tilted Mallory's head to face her and hissed, “In - your - ass.”

“My _butt_!?” She had a pussy in her butt? No, her butt _was_ a pussy?

“That's right. Nasty girls like you don't even have normal _assholes_. You have an 'ass-pussy', and to make sure your big, freaky, balls don't start overflowing, your mommy's going to have stick her fingers in it.”

“I don't... You... You can just show me what to do. You don't have to stick... Anything... In there,” Mallory was blubbering a bit, she didn't want her mom to put her fingers in her butt... Did she?

“Wrong. I have to do it myself, or it just won't work right. Girls with bodies like yours are practically _designed_ to be vulgar. You can't reach that little button inside _your_ _own_ ass-pussy. If you're going to cum from it, you need someone _else_ to it for you.”

“What if you take the cage off sometimes and—”

“ _No_." Her mother cut her off, "I will not let you engage in a filthy, disgusting habit, like playing with a cock, any more than you already have. I absolutely _will not_ let you get used to _jerking_ your cum out! I will clean it for you, and I will drain your balls for you, but neither of us is going to touch _that_ thing any more than necessary! If you don't want your balls to feel like they're about to burst all the time, this is it. And I won't just do it whenever you want, either. I have a job already you know. I'll make sure do it often enough so that you can stay focused, which will be more than nasty enough. Quite honestly, you should thank me for doing that much. In fact, why don't thank me right now for locking up your nasty dick and making sure it won't get hard?"

Mallory was silent, looking up with searching eyes, “o-okay... Thanks...”

“Thank you, _Mom_ ,” her mother corrected.

“Thank you, Mom.”

“For what?”

“T-Thank you Mom, for locking up my gross dickgirl c-cock so it won't get hard anymore! And so I can't jerk it!” Mallory sputtered loudly. Maybe too loudly.

"That's a good girl." Her mother (her perfect, beautiful, still naked mother) leaned over and gently kissed Mallory on the cheek. She held there just long enough, that Mallory felt to urge to lean into it deeper. Mallory's dick pulsed in it's cage as her mother's lips left her cheek, a troubling sense of desire stirred inside her.

“Alright, get back to bed," her mother retrieved her nightgown and slipped it back on. Damn. "We'll talk more tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mom.” Mallory stood, her dick noticeably _not_ flopping against her legs, as she quietly returned to her room.

She retrieved her nightshirt before getting into bed, still rattled from her confusing feelings. Her dick was puffed up and sensitive, and trying to adjust herself was fruitless, but her mother said it wouldn't last forever, and Mallory was too exhausted to care.

It wasn't long before she was asleep, but even then, her disorienting dreams were only filled with hectic recollections of the night's events, the sensation of her mother's skin against her own, and a want for the kiss she'd been given to last just a little longer.


	3. Chapter 2: 3 Years Later

Danielle was sitting at her desk, hair up in a bun, her blouse unbuttoned revealing her enticing cleavage. The light from her laptop reflecting off her glasses creating an intimidating kind of 'mask'.

“Mom?” Mallory poked her head into Danielle's office.

"Yes, Mallory? I'm pretty busy." Danielle glanced at her but didn't look up.

“I can't sleep.” Mallory shuffled uncomfortably.

“Well, what can I do about that?” her mother asked jadedly. It hadn't quite been a week yet, but Danielle had a pretty good idea what she could do about 'that'.

“Ermmm...” Mallory shuffled some more. “I was... You know...”

Danielle looked up at her daughter, she was wearing her baggy nightshirt. It hung loosely off her cute young body, just low enough to cover Mallory's crotch, but Danielle knew very well what was hidden just under the fabric.

“I'm afraid I don't know sweetie, and if you can't ask I can't help.” The second part was true, if Mallory wouldn't tell her mother what she wanted, Danielle couldn't deliver. Of course, she knew exactly what the girl needed, but she liked hearing such a sweet little thing ask for something so _filthy_.

Mallory blushed, and glanced away, before speaking clearly like she was taught, “Mom, w-will you please, _please_ use my ass-pussy to milk the gross cum out of my balls?”

God... That was so adorably-sick. In three years, Danielle still hadn't gotten tired of it. “Good girl. Okay, head the bathroom and get in position. I'll be right in.”

Mallory perked up, “Yes, Mom!” Then she turned and skittered off to the bathroom. Danielle watched the bottom of Mallory's scantily butt, which peaked out from under her shirt, jiggling as she ran away.

Fuck. She was already wet.

* * *

When Danielle entered the bathroom her daughter was waiting for her. Naked but for her socks, she stood straddling the toilet, bent towards the wall, with her genitals dangling over the bowl. Her butt was pushed outward and Danielle had a perfect view of her pink asshole, smooth taint, and —Danielle shuddered a little at the perverse sight— her daughter's large, sagging balls. Christ, that bloated sac looked preposterous enough; hanging between such cute, girlish legs, and several inches below her crotch, but it was also the one of biggest Danielle had seen (at least on a human). Over the last few years, her daughter's nuts had grown to be larger than chicken eggs, and they had only been getting more and more productive ever since Malory's first... _Incident_. There wasn't a hair to be found on or near them, and Danielle ensured they and Mallory's penis were well maintained.

Speaking of which, Danielle grabbed her stool from its place by the door and took her usual seat behind her daughter's ass, examining her pendulous genitals and puffy anus more closely. She had her daughter cut the minute she'd seen her dick. A dick was enough as it was, it didn't need any extra.

Danielle put her hands on her daughter's thighs, and slowly massaged her way upwards. Mallory let out a sigh as her mother gently rubbed her thighs, then her ass-cheeks, then her taint, firmly pressing her thumbs and fingertips against the sweet spots. Danielle continued massaging and toying with her daughters soft, round butt, amusing herself by squishing it around and letting it fill up hands. Such a precious, pretty little ass.

“All right, are you ready sweetie?” she asked pointedly. She could keep toying with Mallory's dainty butt all night, but maintaining an air of indifference, and even indignation, was what gave her the deepest control of the situation. And _control_ was what Danielle really loved to play with.

“Yes please.”

Danielle opened the cabinet and retrieved a latex glove, which she donned, and a squirt of lubricant, which she started slicking around in her palm. She brought her lubed hand back to Mallory's backside and placed her fingertips into the crack of her ass and slid down, spreading lube over the little pink doughnut.

“Mmmah,” Mallory gasped a little, and Danielle could feel her clench up at the cold wetness, but she just started rubbing the lube in, massaging circles around her daughter's ring. Occasionally she brushed lube directly over the entrance and Mallory would shudder and coo with pleasure. Danielle kept up her little game of 'ring-around-the-rosebud' until the lube felt warm, and the hole felt softened.

“Okay, I think you're ready for it, but you know what you have to do first. Be a good girl for Mommy and _beg_.”

“Mom, P-Please, put your fingers my butt.” Wow, not even a moments pause.

“Good girl.” Danielle popped two fingers inside her daughter's asshole.

Mallory grunted enthusiastically as Danielle's fingers easily slipped inside. Danielle twisted her fingers around feeling the warmth of her daughter's walls through the latex, spreading the lube along the ring and loosening the passage even more. She then quickly set to her objective, aiming downwards toward the fat, full bump at her fingertips, that was her daughter's prostate.

Danielle got to work, using years of practice to expertly start milking the sensitive love-button in her little girl's butt. Mallory was fading fast, groaning and breathing heavily as the fingers inside her pressed against her joy-buzzer, rubbing over it gently again and again. Danielle revealed in the sweet, desperate noises Mallory was making. Knowing just how easy it was to make her let loose all that cum, how good she felt with from her vulgar asshole; it had Danielle's panties sopping wet.

Danielle had learned not to go too fast. Instead slowly, _agonizingly_ , pushing her daughter to edge, and then, ever so gently, nudging her over, would have better, longer lasting results than a quick finish. Her actions were methodical; a tedious, deliberate massage that quickly caused Mallory to start leaking precum, while only gradually bringing her closer to orgasm. Danielle's fingertips intently circling, pressing softly and pulling gently against her daughter's button. Her knuckles rubbing in and out against the _extremely_ sensitive ring of Mallory's anus, all making Mallory's dick pathetically leak more and more every minute.

Danielle also knew that even though it left her daughter empty (empty enough anyway), pushing the cum out of Mallory through her ass would always leave her with a little sense of frustration. Just like that very first orgasm that Mallory, all on her own, had so perfectly (albeit accidentally) _ruined_ ; cumming just from her butt would never quite feel complete. Of course, since Mallory had never had a _full_ orgasm from stroking her dick, she couldn't know what she was missing, and what Mallory didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. Danielle smiled devilishly.

Mallory was letting out a lot of precum now, long strands of the sticky leakage, oozing from her cage. The penis inside, however, was totally soft. It hadn't even taken a year for the chastity cage to do its job. Hell, Danielle could massage Mallory's prostate to orgasm and she wouldn't even fill her cage.

At first, she had puffed up a light breeze. Oh, to see her squirm helplessly at the sight of the sexy weather girl. Her cock automatically swelling to fill its cage, and then, kept right on trying to swell. Knowing it was straining so hard against the metal and in turn, only squeezing itself tighter. Or better yet, watching it struggle desperately against the steel around it in vain attempts to harden when Danielle had first started fingering Mallory's ass. It had always made Danielle's cunt gush a little. After a while, however, Mallory's dick finally got the message. It took six months, but she just didn't get erect anymore. Not half-mast or a little chubby, not even in her in sleep. Her daughter's dick had given up.

Now, when Mallory got hot and bothered (and Danielle would dress just skimpy enough, just often enough, to ensure she got hot a lot) instead of a fat, unsightly hard-on pushing outward in its cage, Mallory would just start to leak precum into her panties. It was almost like she had real pussy that was getting wet. That alone was a perverse little delight Danielle and thought of many times while playing herself. Better still though, it meant Danielle could punish the little minx for getting horny at the sight of her own mother and making a mess of her underwear.

"I hope you get that shit out of your balls soon," Danielle spoke up, "I only do this because I have to as your mother, and waiting around for you to spill your load always eats up my night," Danielle grunted as she steadily worked her fingers in her daughter's asshole. She didn't really have anything against it (especially since she didn't have to touch her daughter's dick) but telling Mallory how freakish it was for a girl to have such nasty, bloated things hanging off of her body was half the fun, and Mallory always creamed hardest when Danielle did.

“I'm c-close, Mom.” Mallory's hands were shaking a bit.

Danielle's ministrations were still desperately slow but had become increasingly intense in pressure and directness. Mallory was practically overflowing with precum now, a thick syrupy stream of it was sliding out of her flaccid dick. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Hmf, good," Danielle smirked; a wicked thought slipped into her head. "Of course, being as troublesome as it is, I was thinking about it the other day and something occurred to me," she said, and impish tone in her voice.

"W-what?" Mallory's butt had been a weak spot from the start but had become extremely sensitive during her years in chastity. Having it played with made it hard for her to think, let alone pay attention. On top of that Mallory was close to cumming, which meant her butt was getting more sensitive by the second.

Danielle continued, "If I was to just... Stop milking you at all; just let your balls fill all the way up, I wouldn't have to waste any more of my time sitting in the bathroom,"—

“Nnggg...”

—“diddling your asshole for thirty fucking minutes at a time,”—

“M-Mom! I-It's gonna”—

—“because your nasty, bloated, _grossly_ overproductive, spunk dispensers might finally, just, _burst_."

That did it.

"Hhhnnngaaa!" groaned sharply, her clenched legs slacked and then shuddered spasmodically, just barely keeping her upright as her load rushed out like a faucet. A continuous stream of thick cream spilled from the end of her cage, while she clutched feebly at the toilet's tank to support herself.

"Nnnnggggah," she groaned and gasped, her sensitive taint and ass clenching over and over against her mother's hand. Mallory came hard but slowly, the creamy flow not abating, Danielle continually milking her as thick, white goo flooded out of her trembling body. All the while, Danielle wanted just one thing; to shove her other hand down her panties and thrust into the wet mess of her cunt. Fuck. Watching her beautiful, _vulgar,_ dickgirl daughter cum for so long on her own mother's fingers. Making Mallory let out all that filthy spunk; it was so perverted and arousing. It made Danielle want to do such nasty things. But she was a woman of control; she would certainly not allow herself to make any messy mistakes. She would deal with heat like she always did; afterward without Mallory's knowing.

Finally, after a minute or so of shaking, moaning, and cumming; the last, gooey, blobs of spunk dripped from her flaccid cock into the toilet bowl. Danielle's motions slowed and stopped, before gently slipping her fingers from her daughter's slick, slightly opened hole. Mallory, breathing heavily, slumped down to sit backward on the toilet with her ass hanging off the front of the bowl and her caged dick and empty balls hanging above the milky, cum filled water. Her eyes were glazed and her tongue lolled out. What a precious sight. Danielle snapped off and disposed of her latex glove while waiting for her daughter to come down from her afterglow.

She stayed silent until she was convinced her daughter had regained enough of her faculties to hear her before she started, "God Mallory, you're just impossible, aren't you? I swear, if your spunk clogs the pipes again..." That would be hot. "You know, I'd hoped that after all this time your... 'productivity' might've started to slow," no she didn't, "but you're pumping out as much of that disgusting gunk as ever." Danielle reached under Mallory's shoulder and flushed. The toilet actually struggled a moment before, with a gurgle, it succeeded in draining Mallory's thick, gooey, soup.

Danielle watched with revolted fascination, "Ugh, get up and turn around so I can clean off your fucking dick. I can't imagine letting it get any more disgusting than it already is." Yes she could, and she had before, and she would again in just a few minutes.

“Yes Mom,” Mallory groaned weakly, and hauled herself up, turning to face her mother, who used some tissue to roughly wipe and dab away the remaining stickiness at Mallory's cock's slit. Danielle knew the gentle tickle of soft tissue on her tip would peak her arousal all over again, but Mallory kept herself in check until her mother finished, then letting her held breath out with a deep sigh.

“There, all done,” her mother rose from the stool to stand tall above her once again, “now get your clothes and head back to bed, Mommy has things she has to do.”

“Yes Mom, thank you for draining my freaky balls,” Mallory murmured meekly, her naive gratitude completely genuine, before quietly teetering off back to her room.

Danielle watched her daughter disappear around the corner before quickly closing and locking the door. She stripped to her panties, throwing the day's work clothes in a pile the floor. She undid her hair, letting the black locks fall all around her face, set her glasses on the counter, and, finally, peeled herself out of the soaked, dripping wet mess that was her panties. She hurriedly lay herself down on the bathmat with her head resting against the edge of the tub and her legs wide apart, before slipping her fingers between her athletic thighs.

“Mommy has something _very_ important to do for about twenty minutes.”


	4. Chapter 3: Casey

Golden light shimmered through the partially opened curtains. The drone of morning traffic could be heard humming in the distance, as Casey groggily open an eye, and looked over her pillow at her phone. She shuffled over to the edge of her bed, still laying on her belly, and prodded the device. 6:59, just enough time to avoid her alarm, she thought, as she turned off it's more annoying function before it disturbed the comfortable morning semi-silence.

As she fiddled with the phone at her bedside table, she felt a familiar stiffness trapped between her and her bed. Her cock was hard, and straining against her panties, thrusting intently forward in a valiant attempt to break free of its soft prison, and only succeeding in making Casey quiver with lust. Setting down her phone, she slipped back over into bed and stretched; arms out forward and toes pointed backward. Arching her back put more weight on her pelvis, and she couldn't help thrusting her hips forward as her hard dick pressed snugly against the mattress.

Casey stopped stretching, but held her position, and continued humping into the mattress a little more, only stopping when the effort finally began to outweigh the small rush of pleasure she got with each thrust. She was still a little sleepy, and she let out a ragged, needy breath as she slumped back down into the sheets and closed her eyes again. She was very hard and sensitive now, and could feel wetness in her panties, at the tip of her cock. She already knew the _first_ thing she was going to do when she did finally crawl out of bed. Before she could, however, a sudden weight gently pressed down on the edge of the mattress beside her.

“I didn't hear your alarm go off,” her mom said quietly, putting a hand on Casey's head.

"Yeah... I just woke up... and turned it off..." Casey replied, sleepily, and letting herself relax a little under mom's touch, knowing she wouldn't let her drift back to sleep.

"Mmmmm, that's lucky."

Her mom was running her fingers through Casey's sandy hair, gently untangling some of the knots. She then slid her hand up the back of Casey's shirt and began to gently rub her shoulders and back. She didn't say anything, she just quietly massaged her back and hummed a little, and Casey enjoyed the firm touch of the soft fingers. Casey sighed a little, she been so busy recently and hadn't given her mom a chance to do this for a while, but it always felt really nice. Her mom's hands continued, as felt Casey felt her lean close and speak.

"Do you want... A little _more_?" She asked softly. Her voice was so gentle and sweet, and yet, _so_ alluring.

"Yes," Casey breathed. It felt like it had been even longer since she'd gotten _this_.

Her mom reached over and pulled back the covers. She slipped Casey's cute purple panties down over her hips and slid a hand under Casey's body. She felt her mom's hand pushing against her abdomen for a moment before brushing her cock. She shuddered at the familiar touch as the soft fingers reached around it and gave the firm length a gentle squeeze. Casey moaned into her pillow and her mom cooed in delight, as she squeezed again, this time tugging a little. Her mom was still rubbing her back gently with one hand, while she squeezed and tugged on Casey's cock with the other. Casey pushed wantonly against both, just letting herself feel good in her mom's comforting hands.

Casey had always known that girls did not normally have dicks, her mom had never lied about that. Her mom had, however, always made sure Casey knew that wasn't anything to be ashamed of. That there were plenty of people out there just waiting for a beautiful girl like Casey, who was carrying a different package.

Their relationship had always been a trusting one, though in recent years in had taken a rather _intimate_ turn. It had been seeing her mom (soaking wet in skimpy bright yellow bikini) that gave Casey her first awkward boner. And it had been her mom that first showed Casey how to make herself feel good when her cock got stiff (with explosive results). She fondly remembered her mom's look of gleeful shock when Casey had painted her face, at the end of that first, awkward handy in the pool bathroom.

Her mom had helped her meet her first girlfriend, and after their split, showed Casey how to have fun in a more _casual_ setting. Now, Casey was more or less an adult (legally anyway, some of the finer points of being grownup were still troublesome to navigate) and the last couple of years had been a fun, messy, whirlwind of sex as a top and a bottom. Several casual hookups had turned into friends, but the person that had always been there was her mom. Having always acted as a maternal safe-space and, more recently, as a 'friend with benefits' as well. On more than a few occasions, Casey had come home blue-balled and frustrated and her mom had, with the efficiency of many years of her own experience, left Casey totally drained of cum and energy. Her mom had always made Casey feel normal and safe. Whether by teaching her what to do with her aggressive sexual appetite, or just being there in the morning to wake her up with back rub. Or a handjob. Or a blowjob. Or all of the above...

Her mom was still gently squeezing Casey's sensitive morning wood, making her groan with delight, and she started to reflexively buck into the tightness. Her foreskin pulled back some, and her sensitive tip brushed against the sheets as she humped into her mom's hand while simultaneously being stroked her off. Casey lay in bed, clutching her pillow, while her mom rubbed her back and slowly jerked her cock.

After a few minutes, her mom spoke again, eagerly, “Turn over for me. And take off your panties.”

Casey did so, eagerly, and as she rolled over, saw her mom, honey blonde hair up in a ponytail that left just some of bangs loose. Her friendly, olive eyes (the same color as her Casey's) glimmering a little in the morning light, and she was wearing one of the snug, brightly colored shirts she often slept in. She had crawled onto the bed and knelt to next Casey; waiting.

When Casey was turned over, she excitedly slipped her panties off. Her mom gently placed a hand on each of Casey's knees, and she let her mom part her smooth, naked legs. She was now lying back in bed, wearing only her socks, while her mom slid down to lay on her belly between Casey's open legs, and putting her face close to Casey's cock and balls.

"Mmm... I never get tired of seeing just how big and hard you get," her mom said, both kindly and lustfully, while looking up at Casey's rigid cock. Her mom's hands were reached under Casey's legs, hugging her hips, and as she slowly kissed along her inner thighs, she pulled closer to the hot, stiffness in between them.

As she reached Casey's crotch, she stopped kissing, and, pulling her arms back from under Casey's legs, gently took hold of Casey's cock, just enough to control where it pointed. With the other hand, she began to caress the soft sac of flesh dangling below, gently massaging and squeezing the walnut-sized orbs inside.

After fondling Casey's balls for a minute a more, she started to stroke her cock, gently, pulling down the skin, then sliding it back up. Her mom softly stroked Casey's erect shaft like that for a little, letting Casey's soft foreskin do some of the work for her, and occasionally giving her thighs little kisses.

The overall gentleness was soothing and soft. The teasing touches on her cock making Casey bothmore aroused and relaxed. She tried to breathe softly at first, but as her mom pumped slowly up and down, her arousal building and her cock stiffening even more, Casey's breaths became more drawn out and ragged.

Her mom stroked Casey's cock a few times before pulling, the foreskin back the rest of the way. Casey shuddered as the sensitive head met the air. Her mom then started thumbing the underside of Casey's cock while planting little kisses all over it, sucking a little at each smooth. She kissed right on the head, licking off a drop of precum, then down and down, right down the shaft to Casey's squishy sac. She then, kissed it too, right between the balls, before she paused to breathe in the scent.

"Mmmm, I like the way they smell, all hot and musky. It's so sexy," her mom breathed sweetly (and without a moment's hesitation) before she continued rubbing her face in Casey's sac; kissing, licking, and sucking on everything her lips touched.

"Mom!" Casey attempted weakly, "D-don't smell them..."

Despite her coy moan of false protest, Casey couldn't help but get more aroused. She didn't have to imagine the smell of the musk that emanated from between her legs, and it made her hot too. In fact, even though her cock was hardly getting any attention compared to her sac, all the kissing and sucking her balls were receiving (paired with the continuous, gentle, teasing of her shaft) made her incredibly hard.

Casey could feel herself inching slowly towards an orgasm, the desperation welling with the pressure, as her mom's thumb continued to massage circles against her frenulum. The need to fuck into something wet; have it tightly grip her whole cock, made her occasionally buck her hips compulsively. Her mom, however, just kept thumbing, using her mouth to play with Casey's musky balls, and gently edge her closer. Casey was now leaking a steady stream of syrupy precum over her mom's fingers. Her cock, and the hand gripping it, were glistening with clear, sticky, liquid-desperation.

Finally, it seemed, her mom had had her fun with Casey's balls and moved up from between her legs. A lot of precum was spilling down Casey's shaft and her mom moved her hand to tightly grip Casey's cock around the base, before, with a sensual glance, teasingly licking it all off. Casey watched through a haze, the sudden additional stimulation on her cock just making her even hornier.

All too soon, the licking stopped, and her mom kissed her lips against Casey's shaft, right under her head, and suckled on the frenulum, while wetly rubbing against it with her tongue. Her mom was back to teasing, and the delicate lips and tongue pressing against Casey's throbbing penis made her clench with need.

She was so close; she _needed_ more, but she couldn't get it. Getting teased like this was a double-edged sword of relaxing pleasure and welling desire. Her cock was twitching in her mom's grip, the veins pulsing. She was already leaking more precum gloss onto her mom's lips. Casey was rock hard as her mom suckled and tongued her dick's sweet spot. The hand that wasn't on her cock, her mom was using to massage Casey's tight aching nuts. The pressure behind Casey's cock was intense. The teasing pleasure, too much to bear. She could feel everything clenching up; her cock, her balls, her ass. She couldn't be edged any more, she was there!

"Mom, I gonna cum!"

Casey's hands shook as she teetered over the crest, into her climax. Her mom moved up and took the top half of Casey's seven-inch dick into her soft mouth. Her one hand moved from the base of Casey's cock, to give her thigh an encouraging squeeze. Then she began to suck, bobbing gently up and down, launching Casey's orgasm from the teasing standstill in had started at. Her other hand continued to gently press against Casey's balls as they began to jump.

Casey seized up, a death grip on the sheets. She arched her back, thrust upwards, and exploded into her mom's wet mouth. Her mom kept right on bobbing, sucking the ropes of cum out of Casey's shaft, even as it spurted up more. Casey bucked her hips a few times as she came, but mostly she just held onto the sheets for dear life, as her mom expertly vacuumed the thick cream out of her tensing cock.

Cum was flooding out of Casey as her mom sucked. She swore she could feel the spunk-draining suction all the way down in her balls. Almost like her mom was trying to suck them out too. Casey cried out in ecstasy as one load of slick goo after another, was exorcised from her throbbing penis into her mom's mouth. Her orgasm shooting out endlessly, slowly ballooning her mom's cheeks.

After cumming for what felt like ages, Casey's orgasm began to weaken. Those first few, consecutive explosions having slowed, into individual spurts, then, a steady, pulsing, spillage, and at the end, a weak dribble, before _finally_ stopping. Her cock continued to twitch in her mom's mouth, and her mom continued to gently bob, pulling out all she could get. Casey could feel every last drop of cum inside her shaft get sucked out before her mom's lips pulled off her cock, her cheeks filled like a chipmunk.

Casey slumped, and let go of the sheets, her softening cock laying against her thigh. She felt fluid; melted and thoroughly drained of tension and cum. Her, slightly less heavy, balls were slowly dropping back down, and despite how relaxed she now was, her morning grogginess was gone.

"Morning blowjobs... Are the _best_ ," she blubbered, her brain not quite back together.

Her mom took a moment to gulp down her mouthful of cum, before happily adding, “ _Any_ blowjob is the best."

"Heh, yeah..." Casey chuckled weakly, "I need... A shower." She sat herself up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

Her mom did the same and sat beside her, "I know last night you were saying that you were going to go out after breakfast.”

"Yeah, I was going to shop around for a few things, then later, meet some of the girls for coffee and probably lunch. I don't know how long we'll meet up for, but I'll probably be out most of the day."

"Then you go get cleaned up and I'll see you downstairs." Her mom gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and Casey could feel her breasts and hardened nipples press against her arm through her t-shirt.

Oh, bother.

Her mom got up, and Casey watched her butt sway back and forth, snug in the tightly fitting yoga-shorts she wore to bed. The shorts left no curve or crevice of her mom's round backside (or the wet cleft between her juicy thighs) to the imagination. Even though Casey had seen her mom's naked butt on many occasions (and many angles), but she always eyed it wantonly when the bubbly curves were both exaggerated and masked by such a thin veil.

Oh, bother, indeed.

Casey stared, rather stupidly, until the flexing domes of her mom's butt left her doorway. Waiting until they had been out of sight for a moment, before hurrying to the bathroom. She turned on the water and, as she waited for it to heat up, squirted a dollop of lotion into her hand.

Casey had felt herself growing hard again as soon as her mom's breasts had pressed her against her arm. And after watching her motherly hips and voluptuous ass wiggle out of her bedroom, her cock was now jutting out in front of her, pulsing, and ready to go again.

Casey was going to be spending a few more minutes in the shower than she needed just to freshen up.


	5. Chapter 4: Danielle Leaves

Three weeks. Starting in the morning, her mother would be gone, for three whole weeks. It was the first time her mother had ever left Mallory alone for any long period of time. More importantly, with her mother's rule against attempts at self milking, it would be the longest Mallory had ever gone without getting her spunk drained. The freezer was stocked with various foods, and Mallory had no obligations out of the house, so for the next three weeks it was going to be just her, and her increasingly desperate balls.

It was getting late and her mother had been out most of the day getting a few last-minute items. Mallory expected that her mother would be busy in the morning getting ready, and wouldn't want any additional distractions. She would likely make to sure give a Mallory very thorough milking when she got home.

At least, Mallory hoped she would; three weeks was a long time for her potent nuts to go without getting drained. Mallory was usually aching after her, standard, _one week_ between milkings. With her mother rushing around, preparing for her trip, it had been a painful _ten days_ since Mallory had last been emptied.

Mallory heard the door opening and a shout, "I'm home!" so she hurried downstairs to see her mother entering the kitchen, her purse on one arm, and a single white bag on the other.

“What's in the bag?”

Her mother raised an eyebrow, “I've gotten somethings you're going to use while I'm away. A new tool, to train your dick with. It's something I've been thinking about for a while now and I decided being gone for a few weeks was the perfect time to test it. As you know, when your insatiable dick gets aroused, it —much to my chagrin— starts leaking puddles, right in your panties.”

Mallory reddened at being reminded that she couldn't control her own freakish body's dribbling. Her mother then pulled a box out of the bag; a black plastic case with little metal clasps, which she snapped open.

“On top of making sure your monstrous ballsac doesn't get too full for you to think straight,” she continued, “Over the years I've also had to clean all the precum out of your underwear. Well, today I'm putting a stop to that.” Her mother opened the case to reveal an intimidating assortment of flexible, metallic, cords of various girths, and several small bead-like objects.

"This is a special device that stops your dick from leaking," she said as she removed one of the medium-sized cords. One end was capped with a rounded metal nub, the other, with what appeared to be a kind of handheld 'clicker' topped with a thick black button.

"First, I attach the right size part for your dick," she picked out one of the beads, which were slightly oblong with flat, rubber, caps on one end. It was a little smaller than a jellybean, and she fitted it, cap side down, over the metal nub on the end of the cord, so the rounded end was facing outwards. "Next, I lubricate the whole thing." She did so, using a small container from the case.

"Take off your panties, please, Mallory." Mallory followed the instruction obediently, stripping out of her nightshirt and slipping off her panties. She stood naked in the kitchen, red all over, waiting for her mother to continue.

“What makes this device special is where it goes. I'll be using this on your prostate, but I won't get to it through your ass like when I milk you. Instead, I'm going to put this _inside_ your dick.”

“ _IN_ my dick?!” Mallory wasn't sure how to feel about that! Her dick had safely locked up for years now. It was never even touched, except when her mom cleaned it. Still, despite being ignored for as long it was, it was still really sensitive. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? What if it made her get hard again by accident?

“That's right. I slide this long piece inside your cock-hole, your urethra, deep down inside you, against your prostate. What I've put on the other end is a special plug. When I click this button on my end, that will push this plug into place inside you and disconnect the cord. Then I can pull the cord out, leaving the plug in your prostate. Your cum dispensers will be totally stopped up. Not a drop will be able to get out until I stick this tool _all_ the way back inside, and retrieve the plug.”

“Will it hurt?" Mallory asked worriedly. "If you put something... _in_ my dick, will I be able to pee?”

Her mother rolled her eyes a little, "Yes, you can still _pee_ after I've installed the plug. It sits _behind_ all the parts you need for that. On whether it will hurt; only a _little_ bit, right at the entrance of your dick, but it will actually start to feel good as I get deeper. And besides,” she added with a wry smirk, “I'm quite sure that a freakish girl-cock like yours could handle whatever I wanted to stick in it.”

"Oh... Okay..." Her mother was often blunt. When it came to training her cock, she definitely pushed Mallory, but never more than she could take. If she said Mallory could take it, she could... Even if it was difficult at first.

“Alright, let's get to it.” Her mother knelt between Mallory's legs, device in hand, and took hold of Mallory's cage. She slid the plug and cord gently through the hole at the end, to nudge against her soft tip. “Make sure to tell me what you're feeling, it will help me perform the installation properly. Now, stand still,” she commanded, carefully aiming the plug into Mallory's urethra and, without another word, pushed the slippery, lube covered bulb inside.

Mallory shuddered reflexively at the coolness of the lubricant and then winced at the burning heat in her tip. "It feels weird," she stuttered. "It's hot, and it feels really intense at the top, like —EEP!— like you said it would."

“Good girl, you're all right,” she cooed, “I'm going to go deeper now.”

“Eeerrrmmmm,” Mallory groaned as her mother slowly slid the slippery cord deeper into her caged penis, “Mom, it really feels weird. Ahng! It-It feels like I'm peeing, but b-backwards! My dick-hole feels really hot and fuzzy inside!”

“That's okay sweetie, just let yourself feel it sliding in. It's like the first time I milked your ass; you just have to relax and let me in.”

Mallory clutched at her mother's shoulder and tried to relax her tensing pelvic muscles, as the cord delved deeper, beyond her dick, into her insides. She could feel it moving around in her body, completely filling her cock-hole and pushing through her tubes. It slid deeper and deeper, until, somewhere behind her bladder, it finally bumped into its destination. Mallory squeaked when she felt the familiar sensation of something nudging her cum-button, arrive from _inside_ her body, instead of through her butt.

Despite only lightly tickling against her, the tiny plug making direct contact with her prostate was a sharp, but pleasant sensation that made her tingle intensely. Even her mother's skilled fingers wouldn't have been able to touch her so directly through the walls of her ass.

"Based on your reaction, it looks like I'm there sweetie." Mallory was trying to hold still but was trembling at the intense point of pleasure inside her. "I'm going to put the plug in now, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, o—OH!—kay." Mallory was beginning to feel the same rising sensation of pleasure she got when she was milked, and it was dulling her thoughts. She felt the plug at the end of the cord press snugly against her button, and then; 'CLICK'! Her mother pushed the button on her clicker, and Mallory yelped as a sudden, sharp, pressure jabbed against her cum-button. There was a quick pinch and then, just as Mallory was teetering at the edge of an orgasm, something inside her popped into place. She was plugged. The ability to release any of the fluid stewing in her balls was now sealed off, until her mother decided otherwise.

“I-I think... It's in,” Mallory breathed, a little ragged, and still _so very_ close to cumming.

"Good, I'm going to pull the cord out now," her mother began dragging the wet the cord back out of Mallory's penis. The feeling was incredibly intense and pleasurable and Mallory quivered wantonly. She wanted to thrust onto the semi-rigid cord that was gliding up her shaft, to feel it pushing back into cock-hole and insides. Let it pull out a little and then push back, filling up everything inside. The wet, stiffness being dragged out of her cock-hole was like forcibly peeing out an orgasm. The feeling of its extraction made even better as the cord slid and flexed through the plumbing behind her dick.

Just as Mallory was nearing orgasm a second time, the slick cord, dripping with lube and precum, popped out and was being wiped down by her mother. However, the feeling it had left inside Mallory remained; a warm, conspicuous pressure both in, and against, her prostate.

"Good girl, all done," her mother said, gently stroking Mallory's thigh before she packed the cord and clicker back into their case.

“What about... What about my balls?” Mallory asked, her desire still peaked, but the haziness fading. “Since I can't drain them, they'll hurt a lot.”

Her mother sighed woefully, “I can't make them stop hurting completely, that's just part of having such huge, disgusting, balls. They'll always be overworked, always making to much spunk for you to handle, but, the other thing I've gotten should make the wait a little more bearable.” She reached back into her bag to reveal a moderately sized, metal canister and opened it, showing Mallory the pale-pink lotion inside.

“This cream can help soothe bloated balls, unfortunately it has the rather obscene side effect of increasing scrotal elasticity. That means whenever you use it, you're making your sac saggier. You shouldn't use it more than three times every 24 hours. If your balls are _really_ aching, you can rub this cream into your sac. Make sure to rub it in very thoroughly, so your balls can absorb as much possible through the skin."

Mallory's mother paused and tensely adjusted her glasses before she continued. "Now, to be totally honest; I don't even want to imagine letting _anything_ that's hanging between your legs get even the littlest bit bigger than it already is. _Especially_ your bloated ballsac. However, since you obviously can't milk yourself while I'm gone, this is the only option for dulling the pain. And, if I understand the warning label correctly, you should mostly shrink back down again after you stop using it.”

"Mostly?" Mallory's sagging sac was already an imposing home for her equally imposing balls. While her caged dick was held snug against her body, her nuts, on the other hand, swung free and pendulous below it. The heavy, dangling, orbs, pulled the stretchy flesh almost a third of the way to her knee. They barely squished into the special panties she had to wear. The thought that this full, sagging, mass of flesh might take up even more space between her delicate thighs, made Mallory shudder.

“In all likelihood, even after draining you, some of the stretchiness you'll gain from using this stuff may not wear off for a few months _at least,_ if at all. All I can say is that you'll have to decide for yourself if you'd rather grow your huge, obscene ballsac even bigger, or let your balls ache till they feel like they'll burst."

"Those aren't very good choices," Mallory grumbled.

“No they aren't, but it will be _your_ _choice_ nonetheless while I'm gone. Okay, it's pretty late now, so go get in bed, and I'll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Aren't you going to... milk me tonight?” Mallory's face reddened at how blatantly she asked to sate her filthy need.

"No, not tonight sweetie. I'd like to see how the prostate-plug performs overnight, and I have to get some sleep before my flight tomorrow. In the morning, I'll take out your plug and milk you before I have to leave. Okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Mallory sighed and turned to go. t

“And Mallory?”

“Yeah?” Mallory turned back, unsure.

“Aren't you going to thank your mother for making sure you don't drip everywhere when she's gone?”

Mallory paused, feeling a pang of disappointment at still not getting milked, but acknowledging her mother's devotion to helping her control herself. After a moment, she replied, "Thank you, Mom, for plugging up my spunk dispensers so my nasty cock doesn't leak everywhere or stain my panties."

"Hmmm..." Her mother smiled teasingly, "You know just what to say, don't you? Good girl. Now go on, get to bed."

Mallory then slipped off to her room to try and sleep. As she tossed and turned, she felt the same kind of discomfort as when her penis had first been caged. A foreign object, now bound to her body, forcing her to acclimate to its presence. She could feel the bulb of the plug inside her, pressing into her cum-button and making her horny. With it stopping up even her precum, the sensation of pressure building behind her soft cock was even more intense than usual, on top of not getting drained for over a week. She was feeling unusually frustrated.

Tonight would be a slow night.

* * *

_**Morning...** _

“ _Goddammit!_ ”

Mallory heard her mother curse through the wall and emerged from the bathroom to find her, fully dressed, desperately throwing her last-minute items into her bags.

“Mom? What's going on?” Mallory asked hesitantly, not wanting to distract her frantic mother.

Without looking up, and continuing to busily adjusting her items, her mother started, "I was supposed to have two hours to get ready and get to the airport before my flight leaves, but my damn alarm went off an _hour_ late and now I have to rush to get out of here.”

Mallory's heart skipped a beat, and her balls clenched, “You still have time to drain me, right?”

“I'm sorry Mallory, but I do _not_. I need to get going.” Mallory's mother finished packing and quickly ushered her bags out of her bedroom and downstairs to the door. Mallory's nuts jiggled in her panties as she quickly followed down the steps.

"Y-You could just do a quick one! It'll just take a few minutes?!" Mallory pleaded, feeling a twinge of desperation in the pit of her stomach.

“ _No_ , Mallory, I have to get out of here now. I need to get to the airport, which takes 30 minutes. Then I have to find a parking space, check my bags, get through security, _and then_ get to my terminal. Who knows how long all that will take!” Standing in the entryway, her mother grabbed her keys, checked her pockets, and glanced around, trying to remember anything she might have missed.

"But, what about my balls?" Mallory asked dejectedly. Her three-week endurance test was now being stacked on top of her, already painful, ten-day wait, without any relief in between?

Her mother was at the door, bags in hand, “I'm sorry sweetie. I know I said I'd milk you, but I'm out of time and I have to go now. You remember the cream I showed you. If your nuts really hurt that much, use it, it will help. This is just another part of your cock-training okay? Alright, stay out of trouble; I'll see you when I get back.” With that, her mother was out the door, packed into her car, and driving away.

Shit.

Mallory watched the car disappear, before shutting the door and sulking into the kitchen where she retrieved her cream. She leaned a little against the counter before fumblingly escaping her snug panties and tossing them aside. She stood in the wide-open space between her kitchen and living room, her legs awkwardly spread apart and completely naked from the waist down, while her heavy balls knocked back and forth against her thighs. The cream was her only solace now. There would be no milking to drain the backed up spunk in her balls. Even her precum was trapped; slowly building up, and adding to the pressure. The plug inside left her all stopped up; unable to even pathetically dribble out her frustration.

She roughly scooped out a bit of the cream and began to rub it into her saggy pouch, gently kneading her full, aching, nuts, and feeling them roll around inside the smooth skin. Standing out in the open, massaging her dangling, squishy bits in broad daylight, made Mallory blush hotly from head to toe. When the cream seemed to have absorbed as much it would, she grumpily sat down on the couch with just her butt resting on the cushions (her, now tingling, sack hanging over the edge so as not to get any excess cream on the couch).

After having massaged her sensitive, overactive nuts so thoroughly she felt even more aroused and desperate than before, but there was nothing she could do now but sit and wait for the tingly cream to make them stop aching.

What should've been three weeks of denial was now, officially, one full month.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting the Girl, PART A

Fuck.

Casey had spent the whole day out, and now on the way home, her car had petered out. Better yet, her phone was dead. She couldn't charge it in her car; the older hand-me-down didn't have the right ports. The shortcut she'd taken had led her through a rather fancy looking neighborhood, and she wasn't sure if knocking on the doors around here would be met an answer or a lawsuit. But, she needed to make a call and she couldn't do it out here, so she got out of her car, and started, less than optimistically, towards the nearest house in hopes that whoever was home wouldn't be a prick.

It was a lengthy driveway, lined with tall pine-trees. The house itself was very 'post-modern'. Despite the assortment of outdoor lighting brightening up the exterior, the house's stoic and expensive appearance gave it an intimidating air. Here goes nothing. Casey stepped up to the door, rang the bell, and waited. A few moments passed before a light showed through the peephole and was then dimmed as an occupant looked through it.

"Who is it?" a young woman's voice shouted. Casey responded, though not very enthused with awkwardly shouting at a door.

"Um... My car and phone are both dead. I just need to charge up so I can call someone."

A pause.

"Give me just a minute. I'll be right back." The peephole lit up again as the observer left the door. Casey hoped she wasn't calling the police. A little time passed, and Casey was getting just a bit anxious when the peephole dimmed again, and the door unlocked. When it opened, Casey was met with an unexpectedly adorable site; a girl, several inches shorter than herself, with long, ruffled dark hair, big blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a baggy pink t-shirt with a purple heart on it, and sweat pants. She couldn't have been more than a year younger than Casey.

"Come in," the girl said, holding the door open partially.

"Thank you." Casey was a little taken aback by the cute girl, but she could handle herself. Maybe this night would take a more _interesting_ turn. Casey quickly pushed the naughty thought from her head as she stepped through the door. As she brushed pass to enter the house she Casey briefly smell the girl's skin. She smelled nice. Which wasn't creepy or anything! She hadn't _tried_ to smell her, the girl just... smelled nice. _Really_ nice _..._

The girl closed and locked the front door before turning back to Casey.

"I'm Mallory."

"Casey." The girl would glance at her, but she couldn't seem to maintain eye contact. Though she didn't seem outright afraid of Casey, she was certainly kinda awkward and nervous. Casey figured she probably didn't get out much.

"The kitchen is over here. There's outlets. In there..."

Casey followed as the girl led her around the corner into a large kitchen, which in turn led to a broad, open living space. She directed Casey to an outlet. After a moment plugged in, Casey called a service. They would be about 45 minutes, so, Casey took a seat on one of the chairs at the counter, and the wait began.

"Do you, uh... Want some water?" The girl asked, awkwardly. Actually, her every action seemed awkward and second-guessed.

"Yeah sure." Casey was finding it unusually hard to stay focused. Normally, she wasn't this easily distracted, but something about the girl was... Casey couldn't put a finger on it. She wasn't just cute. Sure her face sweet and her petite body looked nice, but there was something more. She was deeply _alluring,_ she seemed to ooze the same sex-appeal as a much more voluptuous or seductive woman. And Casey could for the life of her pin down why.

Casey wasn't proud of how easily she was losing her cool, but the longer she stared, the more she _wanted_ this girl. The girl interrupted Casey's increasingly erotic thoughts, setting a glass of water down in front of her. Casey took it, and sipped quickly, as if to quench the building heat inside her. It didn't work.

"So... um..." Casey tried to conjure up some distracting conversation. "This is a nice place. I assume it's your parents'. Unless you're squatting." That last, playful jab, felt forced and awkward. Casey's usual charm seemed to have left her out to dry.

"What? It's my mom's. And I don't --what do you mean 'squatting' ?"

Wow. "You know? Living in a house that's not yours. Illegally." This was going great.

"Oh." The girl looked away sheepishly, "I hadn't heard that before."

Casey took another sip of water, then tried again. "So it's you and your mom? Me too. What does she do?"

"She's a... It's complicated. I never really needed to know much about it. I know she used to work on her own stuff, but now she just consults."

"Mysterious. My mom is a... kind of therapist."

That was true. The other half of the truth, however, was a bit more unorthodox. How could Casey explain to a stranger that the kind of 'therapy' her mom specialized in, involved getting bent over a desk? Or spending the session wetting her tongue between her client's thighs. Or on her knees getting blasted in the face with fat throbbing --STOP! _Stay focused_. Casey didn't have a problem with what her mom did; it was what her mom liked to do, and it was pretty hot, but it also wasn't something she, or her mom, necessarily advertised. She took another sip of water, and they both returned to silence.

They continued like that for a few minutes; switching between briefly making small talk and awkward pauses. All the while, Casey was feeling increasingly aroused. She couldn't clear her head. The smell of the girl's skin lingered in her mind. It was like a drug. Maybe it was Casey's imagination, but the girl didn't seem much better. Her face and skin were flushed, and she was fidgeting a lot. Most of that attention seemed to be focused on rubbing her thighs together and tugging her baggy shirt down over her crotch.

Casey was trying not to think too many dirty thoughts (she didn't like feeling like she was taking advantage of someone who helped her out) but this was getting ridiculous. Under the countertop, her cock was straining her jeans, and she was fairly certain she felt the wetness of precum oozing into her panties. The girl was squirming a lot now; she almost seemed in pain.

Suddenly the girl broke the silence. “I-I'll be back,” she squeaked, then turned and hurried off somewhere.

Casey hoped the girl was... Okay. In the meantime, she was almost glad to see her scurry off. Casey's cock was fully erect and throbbing, and she didn't think she could take much more. Hell, it had only been about 10 minutes, and she felt like she'd been pent up for a few days. Even her ass felt desperate for attention, and she blushed as she compulsively ground her needy backside into the chair's cushion a few times. The stimulation only made her more aroused.

A thought crept into her head; a possible explanation for her uncharacteristic heat. Something exceedingly improbable, but exceptionally hot...

* * *

Mallory just couldn't understand. It had been a few days since her mom had left, and she knew she was more backed up and horny than ever, but _this_? For the first time in years, her cock was hard again. The pain in her penis as it strained against the metal enclosing it was unbearable, just like that first morning after her mother had put on the cage. It was the _pressure_. The internal pressure of welled up cum, now exacerbated by external pressure clenching down around her dick. The rings of her cage choked her tingling prick, turning it bright red.

But why? Mallory was running through possibilities, and arriving at only one answer. The girl in her kitchen was cute, but Mallory saw cute girls all the time without getting erect. What was special about this girl? She'd just brushed by Mallory to come inside and since Mallory had been getting hotter and hotter. And now she was hard? Mallory got horny at the drop of a hat, but this... Just what about this girl was rousing something she'd had under control for so long?

Mallory was standing in the bathroom, her butt pressed up against the counter and her sweatpants around her ankles, looking down at herself. When the doorbell rang, she hadn't been wearing anything below the waist and had thrown on the baggiest pants she could quickly find. She hadn't bothered with panties, instead letting her aching nuts swing around loosely in her pants. They were baggy enough that her guest probably wouldn't notice anything.

She winced as her cock strained more. It twitched angrily, and she felt herself clenching from the root of her cock, behind her balls, up into her asshole. Fuck! If only she could just dribble out a little precum; release the pressure built up inside her. Her hips bucked a little at the sensitive contractions behind her cock. This was absurd. The girl must have done something to her when she brushed past. That must be it. And Mallory was going to find out what. She pulled up her pants and exited the bathroom in a huff, readying herself to get some answers as she headed back to the kitchen.

Her determination weakened, however, upon her return to the kitchen and again seeing the attractive blonde newcomer. She looked... Friendly. Fun. She was so beautiful and younger than the women she'd met through her mother's social gatherings. Her hips, her sandy, neck-length hair. Her eager, green eyes made Mallory feel, oddly safe. She wasn't the curviest girl Mallory had seen, and yet for some reason, hers were still proving the most alluring. Her cute breasts; heaving under her thin t-shirt. Her butt had looked so round and squeezable when she'd passed. Mallory had hoped she'd drop her phone just so she'd have to bend over and pick it up. And her thighs? Mallory couldn't help but imagine them; smooth, naked, spreading wide... NO! She needed to figure out why she was feeling like this. Though the desire which filled and clouded her mind, more intently than ever, was making that a difficult task. Not to mention what was filling her balls. She approached, less confident (and more achy) than a moment ago.

"What... Did you do something?" Mallory started, weakly.

"What?" She _seemed_ genuinely confused. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Did you do something _to_ me?" Mallory tried harder, but she had no experience with confrontation. And being pent up made her even more submissive than usual.

"No. What do you think I did?" The girl wasn't angry, or even very defensive. She must be up to something.

"You... You must have done something! _You're_ making me... Feel weird!" Mallory fumbled. She couldn't tell this girl about her cock.

"Ah. Listen..." The girl raised her hands a little, just enough to imply a soft surrender, "I think I know what's going on here... I didn't do anything to you _on purpose_. See, I can have an... _effect_ on people. Usually, it's a little more subtle; it's only really obvious when I'm... _with_ someone. Intimately. It seems like you're _really_ receptive. I'm sorry, I don't do it on purpose. It's just a side-effect. The thing is, I... I'm _different_ than most girls." Mallory's guest's breathing had gotten heavy. With a huff and little smirk she continued, "But, if what I'm feeling right now is anything like what you're feeling, I think you might know something about all this already."

"What? No. I don't _know_ anything. What do you mean different?" Mallory winced again as her cock throbbed.

"Oh really? You don't know _anything_. 'Cause --not to brag or anything-- I've 'been with' a _lot_ of really attractive people. And right now, I'm as a _hot_ I've ever been. And I think I know why. I think _you're like me_."

"I... Don't know what you're getting at. I'm not... I think maybe you should go..." Mallory tried, but her caution was weak against her arousal, and weaker still against her curiosity. Was this girl... No. She probably meant something else...

"Oh, so I'm wrong huh? So you're saying you don't have one of these?" Before Mallory could respond, the girl unzipped her jeans and tugged down her panties, letting a hard, uncut cock spring out, followed by a pair of smooth, fat balls. Precum was dripping from the tip of the seven-inch shaft.

"You have one..." Mallory breathed.

"Uh, Yeah? Are you saying you really don't? 'Cause, if you are, this just got _really_ awkward. Actually, it was already awkward, so this would just be a lot worse." The girl looked away anxiously. Mallory realized that the girl had just made a serious gamble, and to her, it was looking like a serious loss. Mallory started; trying to ease the girl's worries, despite her own.

"I didn't-- I mean... Yes. I do. I have one. I just... I never thought... I'd meet... Anyone else..." Mallory struggled to find words. Her mind was already so clouded with arousal she could hardly think straight, but now she was in shock as well. The combination rendered her almost speechless. Another cock. Another dickgirl. They both were the only others Mallory had ever seen.

"Show me."

"W-What?" Mallory's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on. I showed you mine. Don't leave me hangin'." The girl chuckled nervously. She was obviously trying to play it cool.

"O-okay..." Mallory should have been more embarrassed, but she wasn't. She was too curious and horny, and utterly infatuated with the beautiful girl in front of her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but even though she was nervous, she still wanted to show this other girl her cock. She wasn't sure if she should; would she get in trouble? She was still so achingly aroused. So pent up. Mallory did what she always did when she felt her mind slipping like this: _as she was told_.

Never taking her eyes off the other girl-cock, twitching in front of her, she slipped out her sweatpants and nudged them aside. Not having panties, she was now naked except for her shirt. She stood in position, with her hands at her shoulders, parting her legs a little, and showed a relative stranger, her dangling, bloated nuts and locked up dick.

"Wow. You really do have one too huh? Hell. I think you might be bigger than me. Although, it's kind of hard to tell with the... uh, hardware. It's almost a shame you've locked it up. But hey, that's kinky." The girl stepped forward, tentatively. "Do you mind if I..." she tugged on her own pants. Mallory got the idea.

"Yeah, sure." The girl slid her jeans down, and Mallory's mind began churning up questions, "What's kinky? And why is it a shame my... That it's locked up? And you said you 'had an effect on people'? What does that mean? And that you've... had sex? How? With who?" The girl tossed her jeans and panties aside, leaving the both of them standing half-naked in Mallory's kitchen. Mallory eyed the girl's cock and balls as they continued to bounce around from the girl shuffling out of her pants.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Okay, I get it; you have a lot of questions. I guess you're more in the dark than I thought. A lot more. I know we're both feeling... Pretty hot and bothered right not, but why don't we just talk okay? I'll answer your questions (as many as I can anyway) and you answer some of mine."

Mallory's lust addled mind struggled to focus, but her need for answers was just motivation enough to keep a hold on reality.

"Alright..."


	7. Chapter 5: Meeting the Girl, PART B

_**A Few Days Later...** _

Casey felt like she couldn't drive fast enough. She hadn't been this eager and nervous since her first time. In a way, this was a new 'first time'. She knew there were other girls out there like herself, but dickgirls were so rare she'd never really planned on encountering any. She certainly hadn't counted on meeting one so randomly, or with such... Atypical circumstances as Mallory.

Over the course of their first conversation, Mallory had explained that she wore the chastity cage, not as a kink, but because her mother had instructed her to. It seemed Mallory's mother had convinced her that Mallory's dick made her freakish and undesirable. She used and enforced that insecurity to manipulate Mallory, totally controlling when and how she used her dick. Or, more accurately, making sure Mallory never used it for anything other than relieving herself.

It was all a load of shit.

Firstly, Casey had had to explain that dickgirls weren't undesirable, but were actually sought out; rare and precious gems, naturally amazing at (and inclined towards) sex as bottoms or tops. Anyone who had fucked a dickgirl was almost always very proud to say so. And if you were a regular hook up, you were even luckier. Casey had had to go through her contacts list just to prove to Mallory how many people found dickgirls hot.

She also explained a few other things about dickgirls that Mallory's mother hadn't mentioned. Like how dickgirls butts weren't just a 'perverted pseudo-pussy' but a near genuine, self-lubricating surrogate, that mimicked the real thing in almost every way (except for the baby-making). Or, how the scent (or even taste) of a dickgirl's skin, sweat, or cum was like an aphrodisiac. And yes, she'd explained, people put cum in their mouths all the time. It wasn't just gross slop; it was liquid lust, and wasting it was crying shame.

Anyways, Casey didn't really know why dickgirls have the arousing effect that they do. Maybe it was pheromones, maybe it was magic, it didn't really matter. Just that, even being close to a dickgirl would probably leave a passerby more than a little flushed (and a sexual partner more vigorous and needy than ever before). That, paired with a dickgirl's inherently high sex-drive, perpetuated the idea that dickgirls were somehow 'designed' for recreational sex.

All that was why, when Casey and Mallory had met or were close to each other, their libidos skyrocketed. It was why Mallory's cock was hard after years of chastity. The both of them together were setting each other off; each getting the other hornier and, in turn, getting hornier themselves, which resulted in giving off even more intense desire. It created a feedback loop of heat that made their cocks throb and their balls surge.

Of course, being in chastity, Mallory's orgasms had been precisely controlled for years. It boggled Casey's mind that Mallory hadn't gone crazy from the years of 'tease and denial'. She almost couldn't imagine going more than a couple days without cumming, let alone a week at a time, (and Mallory's balls were bigger than hers). It really was a wonder the poor girl hadn't lost her mind. Though, in all honesty, being desperate to cum 24/7 for _3 years_ had left Mallory pretty submissive and naive. Mallory hadn't believed it when Casey had told her that she usually came a few times a day.

On top of being locked up, denied, and often teased (it was Casey's understanding that Mallory's mother would often find ways to titillate her daughter) when Mallory was allowed to cum, she didn't even get to jerk off. It seemed Mallory's mother kept her daughter's balls drained by milking Mallory's prostate. Which would have been really hot, if weren't for the fact that Mallory didn't know any better.

It struck Casey as odd that Mallory's mother would lock up Mallory's dick and tell her all these lies, while also teasing her and making her more desperate. Why deny Mallory while, at the same time, willfully fueling her arousal? Unless she was lying about having Mallory's best interests at heart. Sure it was possible someone could believe dickgirls were gross and weird and needed to be controlled. But, why then would that someone also engage the dickgirl's lust? Play with it, control it, manipulate it. Why bother? Unless that someone was getting something out of it. Maybe that someone even enjoys it...

Casey had worried that convincing Mallory the stuff her mom had been telling her was wrong, would be like convincing a cult member their trusted leader was full of shit. Fortunately, Mallory seemed ready to accept what Casey was offering as the truth. Maybe deep down, she always sort of knew. Or maybe she was just so pent up and horny, that any excuse was she was given to defy her mother was good enough. Either way, it hadn't been too difficult to convince Mallory that getting out of her cage was the best thing for her. And Casey would help her do it.

Casey decided not to bring up Mallory's mother's contradictory behavior or the possible implications of said behavior. She would wait to open that can of worms till she'd actually met the woman. In the meantime, Casey had promised to help weather any fallout with Mallory's mother, when she did get home. But they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

In addition to the cage, it seemed Mallory's mother had recently purchased some kind of internal plug that kept every drop of cum inside Mallory. She couldn't even drip precum. After she'd gotten home that night, Casey had started looking for such a device. With a little internet searching, she located a few stores that sold what she was looking for. It had all taken a couple days, but Casey had managed to find the same store Mallory's mother been to, and had bought her own device.

Now on her way back to Mallory's, she had it in a bag on the passenger seat, along with a pair of bolt cutters. Casey hoped to not only unplug Mallory but also free what looked like an impressive dick. And if she couldn't pick the lock, the bolt cutters were her backup.

Thinking about setting Mallory loose made Casey's balls tighten. Just to test herself against Mallory's standard, Casey had held off since they'd met. It hadn't been a four days and Casey felt like her nuts were utterly packed with cum. Her mind was swimming with lewd fantasies. At even the faintest glimpse of a sexy guy or gal, she felt herself start to pump out precum. It was like she was in heat. God. She couldn't imagine being like this _all the time_ for years. If this was how Mallory felt, it really wasn't a wonder she'd followed along with everything her mom had said. With how full and achy her nuts were right now, Casey knew she would be more than happy to be 'a good little girl' and do anything she was told, just for a chance to drain her balls.

Fuck. Casey hated to admit it, but she was getting pretty turned on from all this. Thinking about cute, innocent Mallory, filling up with loads of unspent cum made her own balls surge, and her cock throb and twitch. Casey let her mind wander to dirty places. She imagined Mallory, and Mallory's mother. She'd caught a glimpse of her in a photo at Mallory's house; tall, black hair, stern and intimidating, very beautiful.

She imagined being Mallory's mother; bending her cute, naive daughter over, and punishing her for being so naughty. Slipping her fingers between the cheeks of Mallory's adorable butt. Finding the wet, clenching entrance there, and sliding inside to wriggle against Mallory's sensitive prostate. Mallory squirmed in her clutches, moaning wantonly as Casey pressed into her button, pushing out a steady flow of precum.

She imagined being Mallory; imagined her tall, stern, dominatrix-mother standing over her, dressed in leather, ready with all sorts of devious devices. She cupped Casey's sac in her palm, and firmly squeezed Casey's aching nuts, telling her how bad she was; that she needed to be punished. Casey's huge, fat balls were practically overflowing with spunk, spilling all over the floor. How obscene! Casey imagined her current state of neediness heightened to one of total desperation; teased and built up to such a degree that she could hardly see through the haze of lust clouding mind.

She imagined pleading for release, wanting desperately to have her bloated nuts drained anyway 'mommy' wanted. But no. Those nasty cum machines were getting plugged right up! She imagined the feeling of getting sounded all the way to her prostate. The device pushing deeper into her, to finally bump into her button. The luscious, feeling of desperation and need welling inside her as her prostate was plugged up. Knowing she could only cum when her mistress allowed, and until then, her balls and prostate would just swell up with ever-thickening cum.

Casey's lewd daydreams were suddenly interrupted. While lost in thought she had drifted and was almost off the road! She quickly swerved, correcting her path, her perverted visions stirred away by as she was jolted back to reality. She was pretty sure she drooled on herself. Shit. She had to get a hold of herself. She felt like she could cum without even touching her cock. Like the soft fabric of her panties pressing against her straining shaft would be enough to make her explode right in her pants. Or worse; like she might crash the damn car. She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and kept driving.

After what felt like a lot longer than it really was, Casey finally arrived back at Mallory's. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she didn't know what she was doing. So why was her stomach fluttering like it was her first time? She collected her 'equipment' from the passenger seat and got out. Casey took a moment to steady herself and calm her nerves (and adjust the conspicuous bulge in her pants), before going up to the door. She knocked, and after a minute, Mallory answered, again wearing another cute, baggy shirt. Though this time, Casey noticed a distinct lack of pants. Cute little pervert.

"Hey." Casey offered simply, not wanting to seem overly enthusiastic. She smiled encouragingly.

"Hey." Mallory seemed happy to see her, but she was obviously still nervous and shy (though obviously not too shy to bother putting on pants).

"I've got everything we need," Casey raised the bag of tools she'd brought with her. "Ready to do this?"

Mallory opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, instead, simply nodding her head vigorously.

"Okay then." This girl was too cute. And now Casey was going to stick things in her dick.

She expected they'd both be very messy by the end of the day.

* * *

Casey knelt on the kitchen floor in front of her new friend. She gulped, and tried to control her breathing. Her cock was solid in her pants and she could feel wetness on her tip as precum flowed out and dampened her panties. Focusing was difficult; every time she breathed in, she inhaled more of Mallory's scent. The smell of her skin had been intoxicating the other night, but the musky smell of her cock was almost addicting.

She set about trying to pick the lock on Mallory's cage. Mallory's cock was red and swollen; straining angrily against the metal around it. It looked pretty painful. When Casey looked up at Mallory, her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. She was probably feeling about as horny as Casey. Casey wanted this girl. She wanted to make her feel good, and show her how to have fun. She wanted this fat cock. She'd never been with a girl like herself, and she wanted everything she could get. And she knew despite Mallory's inexperience, all that denial, all those desires building up inside her, meant she had more than enough to give. She struggled harder at the lock, but after 20 minutes without the slightest hint of progress, she gave up.

"This isn't working," She grumbled. "Time for the big guns."

Casey retrieved the bolt cutters. While not the biggest she could find, they should be more than sufficient to get through the tiny padlock keeping Mallory from freedom (and keeping Casey from that amazing cock). Plus, their smaller size meant they would be easier to wield. Still, she would have to be careful; if she slipped... She shuddered at the thought.

Casey settled the cutters against the lock and attempted her cut. She squeezed. Harder. _Harder_. She could feel more pressure building as she strained a little more and a little more. But nothing. She dreaded straining any harder lest she slip. So she slacked, then tried again. And again. After almost half-an-hour of struggled and failing to cut through the stubbornly durable lock or the extension of the cage's frame it was attached to, Casey's hands finally gave up for her. Straining against the metal was wearing out nothing but her fingers. She sat back on the floor, and let the cutters fall beside her. She looked up at Mallory. She wasn't looking back. She was trying to seem calm and disinterested, but Casey could tell she was obviously let down.

"I'm sorry Mallory. I can't get through. I don't know what this lock is made of but..." Casey sighed and looked away. She had really wanted to do this for Mallory, to play hero and rescue her like a princess, but she couldn't... "I'm sorry..."

"Hey." Casey looked up. Mallory was smiling sweetly down at her. Not a half-smile marred by self-doubt, but a full, genuine, reassuring smile. Casey hadn't seen Mallory smile like that yet. Mallory continued, "It's okay, you tried. Thank you. Besides, you can still unplug me. And then you can..." Mallory looked away again bashfully and fidgeted with her shirt, "You can make me cum... Like my mom does. With my... You know..."

Oh boy...

"R-Right!" The mood was lifted, and Casey was pretty much ready to rut Mallory's cute little butt right there, but she knew the poor girl still couldn't cum so she set about her other task; unplugging Mallory's prostate. She got out the box and readied the instrument, slathering it with lube. It had come with instructions, which she had read and reread several times. The process seemed simple enough, but she hadn't done anything like this before. And she was still having trouble focusing, being so horny.

She took hold of the slime-covered cord. God. She was so close to touching Mallory's cock. That hot, desperate, throbbing cock. Did it feel like hers? Casey's cock had always felt different than men's dicks. She wanted to feel it so badly. To grasp it through its cage, and squeeze it. Feel the soft skin, feel the veins pulse, but she also didn't want to tease Mallory if she didn't half to. Gently, Casey gripped the bars of Mallory's cage and pointed the slippery cord at the tip of Mallory's throbbing, red cock.

"Ready?" Casey looked up, waiting for Mallory's say.

"Yeah. I've done this part before."

"Okay." Casey's focus returned to the cock at her hands, and, with a last steadying breath, she pushed inside.

It was easier than she thought it would be. There wasn't any resistance. Mallory gripped Casey's shoulder with one hand while clutching her own shirt tightly with the other. Her eyes were tightly shut, but... No, based on how she nibbled her lip, she was _definitely_ _not_ in pain. In fact, as Casey pushed deeper, she started to let out cute little moans. Occasionally she would hump against the cord as it slid inside. Casey was tempted to start pushing and pulling; to just fuck Mallory's dick-hole while she struggled to cum. Fuck. This was hot. She kept pushing until she finally bumped into something. And Mallory let out a distinctly pleasurable moan. Her legs quivered as she pushed towards Casey again. Casey was a lot deeper than she expected. A lot of the cord was inside Mallory now; twisted through her tubes, filling her.

"I think I'm there?" Casey looked back up at Mallory.

"Yeah." Mallory looked a little hazy. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth hung open slightly. Her hips and buttocks were clenching rhythmically, pressing forward, and nudging the end of the chord against her prostate.

"Does it feel good?" Casey asked coyly. She wanted to her Mallory tell her, in that cute, breathy voice, that she was feeling good from her dick-hole.

"Yes. It feels good in my dick. It-It feels--," Mallory let out a shuddering, breathy moan, her head fell and her shoulders clenched. She squeezed Casey's shoulder.

_Fuck_ yes. Casey's hips bucked forward, trying to grind into her pants. Her panties were so wet with precum it almost felt like she'd peed herself. Her cock rubbed easily against the slick fabric, she wished she could jerk off, but she needed to connect the plug inside Mallory to the cord first.

"Okay. Here goes." Casey pushed the cord firmly against Mallory's prostate, eliciting a little yelp from Mallory, and clicked the button on her device. She felt a little tug, and then a release. And Mallory groaned deeply, and tightly clenched Casey's shoulder.

"You got it. I can feel it's out." Mallory breathed, and her eyes open slightly.

Casey nodded and then began to pull. She could feel a little more resistance than when she entered. Mallory was breathing heavily, her legs and buttocks clenching and slacking as Casey pulled out a little more and little more. Casey got an idea, and, a bit hesitantly, reached up and began to massage Mallory's full, musky balls. Mallory groaned loudly and whimpered desperately. It sounded like she was trying to form words but it wasn't working. Casey smiled and kept right on rubbing and squeezing the fat, sagging nuts while continuing to pull the wet cord out of Mallory's dick.

A small bulge rose up Mallory's cock and, rather suddenly, the plug popped out followed by an unexpected deluge of hot, smelly spunk. It was thick and wet and sloppy; a single sudden rush that poured out on Casey's hands and lap. Mallory groaned and shuddered, tugging Casey shirt.

"Wow, you came a lot!" Casey gasped, looking down gleefully at the mess in her lap.

"I... I didn't cum. That was... It was just built up I guess."

Oooh boy...

"Mallory..." Casey let the tool fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just came out..." Mallory's eyes were tightly shut, obviously embarrassed about spilling goo all over Casey. Casey stood, runny splooge dripping from her fingertips.

"That was really hot. And now I have reason to take my pants off," Casey brought a gooey finger to her mouth and sucked.

"Don't eat it! That's... gross..." Mallory was eyeing Casey's slimy fingers.

"I told you, it's hot. And it's really good. Dickgirl cum is the best." She smirked a little and wiggled her wet fingers enticingly in front of Mallory's face. "Do you want to try some?" She offered in seductive, sing-song voice.

"I don't..." Mallory tried but her voice faltered and she gulped. The hot look in her face as she eyed the spillage coating Casey's fingers revealed her desire.

Casey smiled sweetly. "Come on now." She brought her hand closer. "Just one - little - _lick_."

She brought her middle fingers right up to Mallory's pouty lips. Mallory's mouth hung open, just a little bit, expectantly. Her eyes half-closed. Then her tongue licked over Casey's fingers. Casey shuddered lustfully as the hot, wet appendage cleaned her fingers. She wanted more; to go deeper. She pushed back against Mallory's tongue, then slipped her fingers into Mallory's delicate mouth. And Mallory didn't stop her, even as Casey fingered her mouth like pussy, feeling the heat and wetness. Mallory continued tonguing Casey's probing fingers, licking off every drop of cum. Mallory eyes were closed as she cutely (and submissively) sucked Casey's fingers, her own hands still obediently held aside.

"Mallory," Casey breathed, her voice just a whisper. Their faces were very close together now, "do want to taste me?"

"Mm-hmm?" Mallory hummed around Casey's fingers. Her eyes half opening. Casey gently pulled her wet fingers out of Mallory's mouth. Fuck. Why was she so nervous? She'd done this same song and dance dozens of times before. Casey slid a hand around Mallory's waist and pulled her close. She could feel Mallory's body against hers, her heart felt like a humming-bird behind her breasts. Their nipples brushed against each other through their shirts, as Casey pulled Mallory's head close, and kissed her. Mallory moaned as Casey's tongue found hers, her hands grabbed at Casey's shirt and tugged as if trying to pull Casey into her self. Casey felt the weighty bulge of Mallory's balls against her thigh, and she pressed into them, kneading them with her leg. After wetly sucking tongues for a minute, Casey finally broke the kiss.

"Mallory? I..." She couldn't form a thought. She needed this Mallory so badly. Her panties were soaked with precum and her cock as slick and throbbing. It was so hard it hurt.

"Yeah. Let's." Mallory breathed hotly.

That was all Casey needed and she began to remove her clothes, hurriedly slipping out of her shirt and cum covered pants.


	8. Chapter 5: Meeting the Girl, PART C

Mallory didn't exactly know how to feel as she let Casey lift her arms and pull off her shirt. Her heart was hammering, her breaths were quick and deep. Her emotions were swirled together in a confusing mess. The two emotions she felt strongest were nervousness and excitement. It was a lot like that night, years ago, when she had first tried playing with her dick. Was this wrong? It felt really good. What if her mom burst in? What if Mallory embarrassed herself somehow? What if she messed things up? This girl was the closest thing to a friend she'd ever had. And she was like Mallory. What if the things she said were wrong, or she was just being nice? Mallory had already spilled a load of backed up cum on her, and that had been okay.

Mallory didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she just enjoyed the view of Casey's fit body and let her lead. Now they were naked in her kitchen, in the middle of the day, and Casey was touching all over Mallory's body. She was kissing and squeezing everywhere, and grinding her rigid cock on Mallory's legs. God! Her cock! The smell of it? It made the things Mallory's mother had told her seem so... _Distant_. She wanted to be immersed in the smell of Casey's body. To inhale the strong, addicting smell of her cock and round, swaying balls. Feel the heat radiating from them with her hands, with her face, with her legs and ass.

Casey was uncut, the veins along her rigid length pulsed with her heartbeat. Mallory wanted to play with it, explore it. To squeeze it, and stroke it like she had with her own so long ago. To pull back the skin, and make it feel good. Make it squirt a mess like she had. Make Casey get lost in hot orgasmic bliss. Make her mind hazy as hot, wet, nasty cum spilled out of her tensing cock. She wanted to do everything her mother had told not to do, no matter how bad it was. Because even though it felt wrong and dirty, it also felt good. It felt right. And Casey made her feel safe. Casey made her feel pretty. Casey made her feel _equal_.

Mallory let her own hands wander to grab awkwardly at Casey's breasts. She held them for a moment, feeling them filling her palms, before slowly, hesitantly, sliding lower. Down her sides, enjoying the new sensation of another girl's soft skin at her fingers. Mallory paused at Casey's hips. She didn't know whether to go backward, to Casey's butt, or forwards, toward her twitching cock and warm balls. She decided on the safer bet and went with the rounded, bubbly butt, she had fantasized about since it first bounced through her door.

She rested her head in Casey's shoulder as she squeezed. It felt nice; plump and squishy, with a firmness deeper underneath. She toyed with Casey's cheeks, and let her fingers slide up and down the crack. She pushed right up to Casey's hole, but couldn't quite bring herself to brush over it (or push inside). Mallory contented herself with massaging Casey's butt, while Casey, in turn, let her hands wander all over Mallory's body. Sometimes, she held Mallory tightly, and thrust her breasts into Mallory's, letting their stiff nipples rub against each other. Or, she would work Mallory's butt, like Mallory was doing to her, while humping against her thigh. Mallory moaned aloud when Casey did that, because when she rubbed her cock and balls on Mallory's thigh, Casey's thigh would, in turn, massage Mallory's own aching, spunk-filled balls.

At some point during their mutual fondling, they both ended up on the kitchen floor with Mallory having settled on onto Casey's lap. As Casey slid one hand around Mallory's waist to support her, she felt the fingers of Casey's other hand slip slowly between her ass-cheeks and rub against her hole. She felt hot, and wet. And definitely more sensitive than usual. Mallory yelped in surprise as her anal ring suddenly stretched, with no resistance, over Casey's finger. She bit her lip, and groaned, as habit took hold, and she let herself slide back onto the protruding digit.

"You like that?" Casey cooed, and kissed at her neck.

"Mm-Hmm," Mallory managed, as she compulsively wiggled her butt against Casey's hand. She could feel Casey's palm against her cheeks, and she knew her fingers had slipped all the way in. Mallory gasped when Casey's finger's started wriggling back and forth, stirring around in her sensitive, wet butt. She whimpered and moaned as Casey held her in her lap, and fingered her asshole. She could feel wetness starting to spill from both her cock and her ass, but, just as the heat inside her started to really well up, Casey stopped and slipped out. Mallory groaned in disappointment; her wet ass felt cold and empty without Casey's fingers inside.

"I think you're ready. Well, your butt is anyway." Casey said, matter-of-factly.

"You mean, you're going to... Put it inside?" Mallory, felt her heart jump.

"Yep. I'll get it angled right. When you're ready, just sit down on it."

Mallory felt Casey's hard cock and soft foreskin sliding against the crack of her ass, rubbing up and down teasingly. She groaned. Her own straining cock was dripping everywhere, and her butt wasn't much better. Her ass was aching and needy, in a way it had never been before. She needed something inside it, something bigger than a couple fingers.

"Okay," she breathed. Excitement, exhilaration, worry, all flooded Mallory's already lust-crowded mind.

Casey wiggled her hips a bit under Mallory, pulling her cock downward. It slipped from between Mallory's cheeks, to rest with the head pressing against her hole. This was it. She was really going to do it. The oozing, uncut tip prodded Mallory's slick entrance. It tickled and tingled, every little nudge rippled through her, subtle waves of pleasure radiating from her buzzing hole.

"Ready?" Casey asked, gently. She was obviously trying to mask her eagerness, so as not to pressure Mallory.

"Yes," Mallory responded wantonly. She didn't bother hiding the neediness in her voice.

Mallory bit her lip and began to drop down onto Casey's hot, throbbing, shaft. She shuddered as Casey's cock slid up her ass. It didn't hurt in the slightest. In fact, she was a little embarrassed at how easily the long, rigid cock slipped inside. But now that it was, she felt full and warm. She could feel the veins pulsing along the length, reaching deep inside. She could feel the balls pressed against her cheeks, radiating warmth. The cock inside her twitched and throbbed, teasing the sensitive inner walls of her butt.

Her full, saggy balls, squished between their bellies. Everything felt hot. Their bodies were radiating heat, more than Mallory would have ever expected. Casey held her tightly, one arm wrapped around Mallory's waist, the other pressing between her shoulder blades. Her face was red, Mallory wondered if Casey felt like she did. She knew Casey had... 'been with' a lot of other people. But this was different right? Casey had said so.

"Hold onto me," Casey told her. It wasn't a command. It felt more like a personal request. Mallory's arms draped over Casey's shoulders, weaving the fingers of one hand into Casey's sandy hair and pulling her face close. She could feel Casey's hot breaths against her neck, and, between the moans, the occasional soft, sucking, kiss. This... This was nice...

Casey started moving, pushing up into Mallory's ass, then pulling out. Pushing and pulling, wetly sliding in and out of Mallory's butt. God, she was really getting fucked! Mallory was getting fucked in the ass! She squirmed in pleasure and ground back against Casey's thrusts. It felt so perverted. Like when her mother had first stuck her fingers in Mallory and milked her. But, like that first time, this also felt amazing. Getting fingered was a smaller, more direct sensation, but the larger size of a cock, the way it filled her, touched more of her insides, was so much more pleasurable.

Mallory could feel every inch as Casey pushed inside her wet hole. Hot waves of pleasure rippled through her as the flesh of Casey's stiff cock rubbed against the sensitive ring of her ass. But Mallory got positively giddy whenever the head of Casey's cock bumped against her swollen prostate. Mallory was already overflowing with backed up goo, and whenever Casey rubbed her prostate, even more, thick, syrupy precum would get pushed up and out of Mallory's throbbing, caged dick. Casey was literally pumping the precum out of Mallory with every thrust. And she was thrusting faster and faster.

Mallory's ass started to clench around Casey's dick. It was partly intentional, partly reflex. It felt good to squeeze down around the hot, hard thing inside her, and she knew squeezing her cock felt good for Casey too. It wasn't long before pulses of precum became a continuous flow. Fuck. Mallory was so pent up, her pre looked almost like normal cum. It was kind of milky; saturated with backed up sperm.

So much pressure had built inside Mallory over the last two weeks --No, over the last _three years--_ that the approaching release seemed almost like wishful thinking. But even with all the gooey precum spilling out of her, instead of abating, the pressure only grew as Mallory continued riding Casey's cock. The heat radiating from their bodies only getting hotter. Mallory could feel beads of sweat running down her back and breasts. They mingled with Casey's own as they rubbed against each other, making their bodies slick.

Both of them were moaning loudly as Mallory bounced into Casey's thrusts. The sensation of getting fucked was so intense, so mind-numbing. It was more than anything Mallory had felt before. It was like that first time jerking her cock, like... Like Casey was jerking off the inside of Mallory's asshole with her cock. It really was every bit as sensitive as Mallory's cock had been. The feeling of heat and pressure rubbing against it was, well, _orgasmic_.

The sounds of Casey's cock wetly pounding into Mallory's slippery asshole, skin slapping against skin, and their loud moaning, filed the empty house. But beyond that, Mallory heard a kind of rushing. Maybe it was just the sound of her own blood surging through her veins, maybe it was all in her head. It was like a steadily growing white noise was filling the background, drowning out her inhibitions, as they fucked closer and closer to orgasm.

The pressure inside Mallory was getting immense. Precum was practically spurting out of Mallory's dick every time Casey thrust inside. Her mind was glazed and foggy, she could only think in abstracts. Everything was a swirl of pleasure and heat. She was close, so close to cumming. The feeling of fluid rushing out of her dick was like a teasing sample of what she knew was coming.

Casey was pounding into her hard now, the tip of her cock moving so fast, that it was like her cock was milking Mallory's prostate. Just like her mother fingers would; dragging back and forth over it again and again. But getting milked was so slow and agonizing. This was so fast, and intense. Mallory knew that when she came, it wouldn't be a steady spillage of slowly drained cum. She was going to cum hard. Harder than she ever had.

Mallory was at the brink, the pleasure was starting to peak. Her and Casey's moans had become loud cries of pleasure. Her ass and thighs were dripping with wetness. Casey's balls smacked into her cheeks over and over. Mallory could feel things inside her tensing. Precum was flooding out of her caged dick; their laps were a soaked. Her own balls felt they were in a vice they were snuggled up so tight. Her prostate was like a joy-buzzer in her butt and Casey was pressing it over and over. She just needed a little more.

She needed...

"C-Casey! Can I cum?"

"Huh?" Casey was in her own hazy stupor as she continued fucking into Mallory.

"Please! I-I need you to tell me. Can I cum?! Please!" Her desperation was obvious. She needed permission.

"Y-yeah! You can cum. I-I'm gonna cum too! Cum with me!"

_Yes!_

"Casey!" Mallory squealed, her ass felt like it cinched up around Casey's cock.

"Mallory!" She groaned loudly and slammed into Mallory's butt, her tightened balls pressed firmly against Mallory's cheeks.

Mallory's prostate lit up inside her as wet heat flooded into her butt. Shock waves of pleasure pulsed through her whole body. Her cock strained angrily against its cage. Cum surged out of Mallory, like pancake batter it was so thick. It felt like it was stretching her urethra as it poured out of her. As she came, her butt clenched on Casey's throbbing dick again and again, all on its own. The clenching squeezed her prostate against Casey's rigid shaft, and in turn, milked out more and more of the sloppy, wet gunk.

It spilled all over hers and Casey's bellies, down their hips and thighs, and pooled between and around Casey's legs. Unlike getting milked, instead of a single slow rush, cum pumped out in one huge surge after another. It was like Mallory was cumming repeatedly, over and over. Her back was arched, her body tensed. Her balls jumped over and over as they drained. She swore she could feel the ache inside them waning. It was like letting the pressure out of a balloon.

All the while, Casey never stopped pumping her own load into Mallory's butt. Occasionally she bucked her hips, prolonging their orgasm, and making herself squirt out another spurt of hot, gooey cum. Mallory's butt had never felt so full. She felt like a perverted cream-puff. Between the cock plugging up her backdoor, the cum getting pumped even deeper in her ass, and her own cum rushing through her, her plumbing was totally stuffed. It felt like every inch of her pipes was packed with a thick flow of cum.

Time was nonexistent; Mallory wasn't sure if their orgasm had lasted seconds or minutes. But after what felt like a long time, the flow of spunk finally slowed. Mallory couldn't feel anymore pumping into her butt, even as Casey's cock continued to twitch inside her. Although, her belly was already so full that she probably wouldn't have been able to tell one way or the other if a little more cum was flowing into her. Her own cum had thinned from pancake batter to it's usual, syrupy consistency, and had slowed to a dribbling spillage. A little extra pulsed out in time with the gentle twitching against her prostate, but the surging flood had ceased.

Her body didn't feel like it was on fire anymore. In fact, the sweat dripping off of her was beginning to cool, giving her a little chill. Mallory weakened and her body slacked, and she slumped against Casey. Their slow, weary breaths felt cool against Mallory's damp skin. Their cries had ceased and the rushing in her ears was now gone. All of a sudden, the room felt very quiet.

Casey's hands had fallen, one to Mallory's hip, the other almost to the floor, rested against Mallory's calf. Mallory wasn't sure what to do now. She was suddenly very aware of how naked, wet, and messy she was. They were both sitting on the floor in a puddle of warm spunk. Mallory realized that if Casey moved and pulled out her cock (the cock plugging up Mallory's ass) the flood of slimy goo inside her would spill out uncontrollably. She didn't move. What was she supposed to say? She didn't know if she should, or even could, look at Casey's face. She just spilled cum all over her. Her cock was still resting inside her ass, long with more than a few loads of cums. Mallory felt dirty. She felt good. She felt confused.

"That was amazing." Casey's head was resting against Mallory's neck and her voice was muffled, but Mallory still heard the softly spoken words distinctly. She felt a delicate kiss against her skin, before Casey pulled back, and looked at her.

"That was like... I don't know, it wasn't like anything else. Maybe my first time. I don't... Wow."

If Mallory had been able to figure out what to say before, she definitely didn't couldn't now. Her mother would have expected a 'thank you' or an apology, or both. But this was different. And now... Mallory looked down, and away from Casey's face and friendly eyes.

"C-Casey..."

"Yes?"

"Can I... Can you kiss me?"

"Yeah. I can do that."

Casey turned Mallory's head back to face her. Her eyes were so green and pretty. And then they closed, and Mallory closed hers too, as Casey pulled her head close, and kissed her. It was different than before; not hot and wet and dirty, but delicate and gentle. It made Mallory feel warm safe. Except her fluttering was fluttering too, and her stomach tensed. There was too much. But with Casey's arms on her, and their lips pressed together softly, it didn't seem like it really mattered. Like she could get answers when she needed them but didn't right now. They lingered like that for moment before Mallory remembered;

_Her mother._

Worry and dread seeped into her, like cold water being poured into a hot bath. It would still be a couple weeks till her mother got home, but she knew that that time would pass fast. Her stomach fell like a weight. Mallory, with a little moan, reluctantly pulled away from Casey's lips.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, worry dampening her bright eyes.

"I don't know what to do. About my mom. I've never... I've never done... Anything like this. I don't know if she'll be mad or really mad. I don't... I don't know..."

"Hey. I told you I'll be there with you when she gets back. You know, if it's not too weird or anything, maybe you can meet my mom. She really helped me a lot growing up. You know; just figuring out how to fit in and stuff. She could definitely help you. Maybe she can even help you deal with your mom."

"If you say so." She was ready to take Casey's word that between the two of them (or three if Casey's mom got involved), Mallory's mother wouldn't be so insurmountable. Mallory's mind was mostly preoccupied with her swirling emotions, but she was still faintly aware of Casey's cock, still inside her butt, beginning to soften.

Wait.

Uh-oh.

"Casey!" Mallory yelped as the cock that had been plugging her butt slipped out.

A sudden rush of warm goo poured out of her butt. She moaned, accidentally. It felt good. So perversely good. The steady flood of thick cream spilled out over Casey's cock and down over her balls, pressing on Malory's prostate and relieving the pressure in Mallory's belly. A hot, slippery, waterfall of spent cum, being spent a second time, slicking against of her sensitive ring. It was like she was cumming with her asshole.

"I-I'm sorry. It-It just..." Mallory reddened in shame. At her opened asshole spilling cum on Casey, and, at her cock as it, once again, began to puff up in its cage.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry; that's just what happens when you get creampied. Cum goes in, cum comes back out. Besides, it's hot. And," Casey added, noting Mallory's returning erection, "it feels good too, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Mallory groaned, as the last of Casey's cream oozed out of her butt. Letting out all the spunk from her asshole had rekindled her lust. The scent of Casey's skin, combined with their cum and sweat was making Mallory feel hot all over again. Her balls churned and surged. They hadn't fully drained from her first climax, and they were already filling up with more cum.

"Fuck... You're so naughty, making me hard again." Casey's voice broke through Mallory's heated thoughts. She could feel the stiffness rising against her ass once more, pressing between her cheeks. Her asshole still open slightly from their first round, but Mallory could already feel the needy clenching starting inside.

Even though she was still a little tired, Mallory knew she was ready to go again. No. Not just ready; eager. Desperate even. Fuck. Had she always been this insatiable? She moaned aloud as Casey's oozing cockhead brushed against her sensitive, wet asshole, and she reflexively began grinding backwards against it, rubbing her slick hole needily over the rigid flesh.

"Can... We do it again?" Mallory asked innocently.

"We can do it as many times as you want," Casey said, before she too groaned lustily, and took told of Mallory's hips. She looked up at Mallory, with a devilish smile.

"I think you and I are going to be very busy for the next couple weeks."


End file.
